Florence Saga - Elisia
by Kuronekw
Summary: In Elisia we meet Rufus and is dream to reach Elysium the beatifull city in the sky. This is the first book of my original story about Deponia! Is not important to have played the game, so, feel free to read it! NB: For see the new design of character search my account on Tumblr: kuronekw PS: The archipelago Florence has nothing to do with Florence (Italy) was pure case.
1. A story that is told

A story that is told 

-So, kids, it's time to tell you a story-

The children all sat in a circle, the younger ones in the front, the older in the back.

-By now some of you are old enough to discover our city's story-

The younger ones opened their eyes wide, everybody loved to listen to his tales, he was capable of carrying them in breath-taking, always new adventures.

The older ones, who already knew the story, were still fond of hearing it once again.

-Is this a real story?

There was a light astonishment among the little boys, while the elders giggled. They weren't all convinced about his words, after all he was able to come up with stories that neither the most famous adventures books could tell.

-So, let's begin! Everything started 16 years ago, right on this planet, Deponia, specifically on the continent we're living in, Elisia-

Elisia was a sad continent whose cities were filled and filled with garbage, so much garbage, as far as the eyes could see. In Krem, our city, the inhabitants led their lives in peace, resigned to the idea of living in a continent with such limited resources, lousy food and little potable water, even abandoning the dream of running away one day. It was like this for the 99% of the inhabitants of the city of Krem, yes the 99%, because there was one boy who, a few years ago, decided to one day leave that filthy town, reach Elysium, the city in the sky, and live a life of wealth among green grasses and clear brooks.

Unfortunately, the town's inhabitants couldn't reach this idyllic city, if you consider that Elysians contributed to the filth of the continent by tossing in it their garbage, this exacerbated their conflict.

But not for him, he was going to reach it, he who was motherless since he was 8 and abandoned by his father from the age of 12 would have got to Elysium, oh yes he would…But I want to tell you this story right from the beginning, the story of how this guy not only saved Deponia from total destruction, but also completely changed his life.

 **16 years ago**

Day 365, attempt n. 184.

We're in Krem, a city known for its handyman citizens, or, to put it clearly, those who spent their lives among garbage and junk trying to use it in order to always come up with something new…simply put, they run on fumes, right here where our story begins.

*BOOM,SBAM*  
- _RUUUFUS!_ \- the voice of a young woman echoed down the alley and a pile of thrash fell down.

- _Aio_ \- came from beneath the ruins.

A young boy stood up shaking the dust off, he was thin with dark eyes, he was wearing a long brown jacket with a blue-collar fluorescent orange t-shirt underneath, sand colored trousers and a red bandana decorating his neck, a hat with squared glasses and, the funniest thing of all, an enormous lock of hair coming out from it, orderly and straight thanks to who knows which physical law.

-I must have miscalculated the distance, it will go better next time- he said, trying to calm her down.

The girl, dressed in simple working clothes, frowned, highlighting the blushing that was slowly covering her face. She had chestnut brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes and a slim figure.

-Goddamn you, you're a disaster- she burst out –You destroyed the column that used to hold up the goods lift. And now one of the rockets is headed to God knows where…-

-Yes, that "pile of trash", like you called it, held the rope that carried the goods down to the valley- she kept on going irately.

-It was garbage- he answered with boredom.

The girl stamped her feet and clenched her fists.

-You have to stop, Rufus, you're never going to get to Elysium, we're not allowed to, why can't you get over it!-

-Tony- he began, apparently serious -I'm not going to throw my life away in this sucky place-

-This sucky place is the same sucky place where you, where we grew up-

He pretended not to hear her while picking up junk, most likely for a new attempt.

-What a bore, why do I always have to say the same things over and over- she said to herself, then raised her voice in order to be heard –It's the place where your mother gave her life for…- She stopped as if the last word went down the wrong way.

Rufus was looking toward her, a glance both serious and saddened.

She sighed, then he got near her. He wasn't very tall for a 19 year old boy, maybe 1.70.

They made eye contact; it was in moment like that that Tony realized the reason why she kept on running after him with a first aid kit, though they haven't been a couple for several months now. That boy's eyes sparkled of a certain light, one that she couldn't explain but was drawn to like a magnet.

-Tony…I'm going out of here- he said firmly –I will reach Elysium-

Tony began to look concerned, she had heard those words multiple times before and now it was like she pitied him, than she bent her head and lighted a cigarette.

-Do as you like- she said and got a few steps away.

At the same time, a thunder split the sky open, awakening their interest.

Something that looked like a space shuttle was falling from the sky. It didn't take much for it to hit the ground and, when it did it lifted a lot of dust downhill.

-What the hell was that?!- asked Tony, startled.

Rufus opened his mouth wide in a giant smile.

-My ticket to Elysium!- he finally cried out.


	2. The girl of Elysium

The girl of Elysium

As I mentioned, Elysium was a city that floated in the skies of Deponia, more precisely in the continent of Elisia on the zone that covers the cities of Krem and Kapitol. Truth be told, it used to be visible all over the planet, shining in the sky like a little star. But many decades ago it started losing altitude, drawn to Elysia. Its creation is something we still don't know much about or how long it had been there, all the information concerning it has been lost on the planet, the only thing we know for sure is that Elysians lived a blessed and effortless life.

It had been years since the last time an Elysian came to Deponia, or rather centuries according to the elders of the place who in turn had passed the tales of Elysium to the young people…among them there was Rufus, who, after hearing those stories from his mother first and from the elders after, once he remained alone decided to reach the idyllic city no matter the cost.

Rufus and Tony arrived first on the ground zero. –Look, it's an Elysium space shuttle– said Rufus, ecstatic.

-Careful, Rufus, we don't know what it contains…- she warned him with suspicion.

Rufus got closer, ignoring Tony's advice, the shuttle smoked from one of its engines that had clearly been destroyed, which probably led to an emergency landing, you could also see it from the enormous debris trail it left behind.

Utterly calm, Rufus touched what looked like the door, first a caress, then a touch of knuckle, eventually he impatiently knocked three times.

-RUFUS!- she scolded him.

-What?! It won't open- he said while turning toward her.

In that very moment the door fell at his feet and nearly hit him.

Tony crossed her arms in a "I told you so" kind of way. Rufus turned slowly, a young girl with long orange hair was lying face down and wearing a simple white slinky suit.

Tony peeped out behind Rufus' shoulders to have a better look, the young boy was quite surprised instead.

For a few moments of confusion the two of them didn't have a clue about what to do.

-Help her, won't you?- Tony said, pushing him.

-Ah yes yes- he exclaimed after he somehow realized the situation.

He turned the girl toward them and…she was really beautiful, her face as pure white as snow, like the sun had never touched it, two more intense pink dimples decorated it. It seemed like she was soundly asleep, at first Rufus was impressed, he thought she was a very pretty girl, but his priority was knowing whether the shuttle still worked, so he left her in the hands of Tony.

-She looks fine- said his friend, but Rufus was already in the airplane.

He looked around for a few minutes, it was small and suitable for one person only, there was a cloche in the middle, too bad its circuits looked all blown…you could tell from the sparks on the control panel.

Rufus came out disappointed, but in his head he was already contriving a plan to repair it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Krem's inhabitants had reached the place, creating a semi-circle around the shuttle.

-Rufus! What did you do this time?- asked one of them.

-Did you make her fall?- said another.

-You're wrong, she fell from…we don't know, but she fell from the sky- stepped in Tony.

-Uhm- an unconvinced big man moved closer to Tony and to the sleeping lady –What about the column that held up the goods lift, that I'll have to have rebuilt? Did that FALL on its own too?-

-No, well, that…- started to babble Tony.

-That's my fault, mister Mayor- stepped in Rufus.

The man frowned, he was heavyset with a scruff and grizzled, curly hair to frame his face, he was wearing a classic suit whose colors had faded a bit.

-Of course, naturally it's your fault, it always is, after all you're a disaster, a disgrace…-

-Patrick!- Tony scolded him looking right into his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

-Thank you- he said looking back at her –Say thanks to your…- he bit his tongue –to you father…- he said, threateningly pointing his finger toward Rufus –The only reason why I haven't exiled you yet is because of the bond he and I share!-

-Yes, yes I thank my father for abandoning me in this sucky town- he frowned.

-I don't have time to scold you now- the mayor cut the conversation short –bring the girl into my room, it looks like she isn't injured-

-WHAT?- snapped Rufus all of a sudden –I found her first-

-Rufus, she's a person, not a thing- pointed out the mayor.

-What's that supposed to mean, I found her first, I pulled her out, she has to come with me!- kept on going the boy with a capricious tone.

-Enough being a brat, she'll stay with me until she recovers- the major raised his voice, indeed when Rufus tried to answer back he indicated him to stay quiet –Not another word, it's a done deal-

The boy bowed his head and closed his fists.

The unconscious girl was taken and delicately brought away.

-Ah before I leave- the major turned once again toward the boy –This area will be closed, especially to you! Shall you be found nearby I'll have you locked up for a month, I'm warning you!– and he left.

Slowly even the curious ones left and Tony approached Rufus, who stood there with his head bowed.

-hei- she tried to look at him directly –are you ok?-

Rufus suddenly twitched and Tony jumped out of fright.

-He's wrong if he thinks I'll leave him the girl, she must come from Elysium and I'm sure I can reach it with her- he said moving a fist ahead.

Tony sighed and sniggered.

-C'mon, Tony, let's go- he said with his reckless and unconcerned look.

-No no, I'm not coming with you, I won't be locked up- she said, amused –I'm going back to the store-

-As you wish- he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Now I need a plan, he thought, a good escape plan. "Goal n.1 recover the girl, goal n. 2 wait for her to wake up, goal n. 3 kiss her, wait kiss her? Ok. Goal n. 4 reach Elysium!"


	3. A kidnapping in good faith

A kidnapping in good faith

The major's mansion was probably the less stinking and ruined building in town, since it was mainly made of bricks. It was in the center of the city, right in plain sight, which of course complicated Rufus' rescue/kidnapping mission, so it was clear that acting at night would favored him.

Armed with a plunger, a hairpin, cause it's always handy, a flashlight and, as he usually said, "everythingthatmaycomeinhandy" he found here and there, he waited for the night to come.

Approximately at 2 am, he sneaked in by the back door, the one the cooks used for the kitchen, using the hairpin to pry the lock open.

The mansion was pretty big, so it may took time to find the girl, he lightened the flashlight, opened the door that faced the corridor and furtively started to check room by room.

Sometimes he had to pretend to be a lamp wearing a lampshade on his head, some other times he laid on the ground like a carpet or hid between an opened door and the wall in order not to be seen by the guard.

He quickly entered into the last door at the end of the hallway on the first floor, he turned his back on the door with a sigh of relief, but…

-What the hell are you doing here?!- the major was standing and holding papers in his hands.

-ehm I…what are YOU doing here- said Rufus.

-What? I live here- answered the major, apparently confused.

-No, you don't- retorted Rufus.

-Yes I do, you're in my office- answered back the major.

-You liar, that's my office!- Rufus kept on saying in a serious tone.

There were a few moments of silence, while the mayor was turning purple.

The only thing Rufus came up with was to pick up the plunger and quickly put it on his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.

-Shhh mister major, if you scream they'll hear you, it's nighttime and people are sleeping- said Rufus calmly.

The major moaned with anger, blushing, and shortly after he fainted.

-oh…I didn't do anything, I swear!- Rufus raised his hands and dropped the stick the suction cup fell from, then walked out the door with stealthy step, heading to the second floor.

At this point he was sure he would have found the girl in one of the rooms and, as a matter of fact, he was soon satisfied. The first door he opened was the right one, the young girl seemed to be blissfully asleep lying in bed with her face on the pillow.

Rufus approached and started to shake her, at first slowly…then more and more vigorously.

-hei pss, we don't have much time- he said –We need to get out of here- he whispered.

-FIND HIM, HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE- the major's voice echoed down the hallway.

Rufus didn't have time, he grabbed the girl and opened the window.

He looked down, the garbage would soften the fall, he was used to it by now, luckily there was a pile nearby.

He jumped with no hesitation and slowly slipped to the ground, then he ran away in a hurry without looking back.

He climbed a hill, the same where he had failed his 184° attempt to reach Elysium that morning. With no little effort, since he was carrying the girl too, he managed to reach its top, where a cart had been put on some old rails.

He laid the girl down in it, then he jumped in. Now all he needed to do was activate the lever to unblock the wheels. He took a deep breath.

-Farewell, smell of sweat and rotten- then he looked at the girl –welcome fresh and clean air- he said exhaling.

-So you've decided- Tony had been there for a while, he wasn't surprised.

-Yes, if I stay here I'll never reach Elysium- he said with determination.

The girl, who was having a cigarette, giggled and at the same time was melancholically inhaling.

-I may miss your disasters-

He shook his head.

-You're wrong, Tony, I'll miss you- he said in a cocky way.

She smiled.

-Fine, I'll go!- and, that said, Rufus pulled the lever right before the major, though crawling because of the effort, reached the top of the hill.

-Wa…Wait, damn you- he said with a heavy breath.

But the cart had already left, heading down the valley to who knows where, no one had used that rails in centuries.

-Goddammit- added the major when he put himself together.

-That's useless, Patrick, you're not stopping him, no one will- said Tony.

-I know- he answered –but we both know he'll be back-

The girl looked at him thoughtfully and sighed.

-So it has begun- she said eventually, putting out the cigarette butt with her foot.

-That girl proves it- said Patrick, who was still looking at the silent trails.

-Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's tough and pretty good at healing from scratches, broken bones, abrasions, fever and infections- she added after noticing the major's concerned look.

He raised his eyebrows.

-Oh but I'm not worried about him- he said honestly. They looked at each other and burst in a restrained laugh.

In the meantime, the cart kept descending, Rufus looked forward…It had just started to dawn, garbage all around, but that cart would have stopped somewhere and, once their destination was reached, Rufus would have waited for the girl to wake up and then asked her a lot of questions and curiosities about Elysium.


	4. An awakening between waste and

An awakening between waste and...platypuses

The sun was already high in the sky when the cart stopped in the valley nearby a little town.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes, then she sneered, eventually it looked like something went down the wrong way as she started to coughed.

-Yes I know, it's always like that the moment one wakes up- Rufus' voice felt muffled to her hears.

-what…-she said faintly and sat while rubbing her eyes.

-Don't worry, you'll get used to this revolting air- he calmed her down –I wouldn't be so sure about this sucky planet, though- he added.

When the girl finally cleared her head she rapidly looked around, seeing nothing but clunkers and pieces of junk scattered all around.

-Garbage?...- she said.

-On and on and on- he chanted.

-And you…- her eyes lingered on him –Cletus?- she said in confusion.

-Who? No, my name's Rufus, the most handsome Deponian you'll ever meet- said Rufus solemnly, in a way that didn't suit him.

The girl stood up, denoting at least 10 cm more than the boy, in fact looking at him more carefully you could see Rufus had a much rosier skin and a more rebellious lock than her Cletus.

-Did you say Deponian?!- the girl said with a bright face.

-Sadly…I did- he moaned.

-Which means I'm on Deponia- exclaimed the girl.

-Where did you think you were?- he said –I don't think there are other planets that suck this much in the solar system-

-How many are you?- she asked, ignoring his complaints.

He frowned, floored.

-How many?-

-yes, people! How many are you on the planet?- She asked once more, firmly.

-Well…On the planet I wouldn't know- Rufus looked toward the hill they had just climbed –In the place where I come from we're approximately…a hundred…I believe-

-But that's great!- the girl held his hand, she was elated.

-Is it?!- he asked, more bewildered than ever, and looked at her in her eyes. She had amazing green eyes, that were now intensely shining with elation.

-Are you sure you didn't hit your head after the fall?- he asked, touching her forehead.

-Fall?- the girl lingered on that word and her elation disappeared –So I did fall- she said, brooding about something while touching her chin.

-I think…so…- he said –I retrieved you from an Elysium space shuttle, remember?-

-Actually I remember I was…- she paused like she had something to hide –I was…calmly descending, when I heard a burst…and then the vacuum…- she concluded.

Rufus started brooding over that too, which was rare for him…

-ah…well it went well- he said forcing himself to laugh, as if he was hiding something as well –the only thing that matters is that you didn't get hurt-

-Yes, that's a miracle- she said, relieved.

-Well…but- continued Rufus –What brings you on this filthy planet?-

-You don't know why I'm here?!- she asked.

-Because I kidnapped you from the major's house, put you in a cart and we went down the valley?- he said, utterly calm.

-No, I was sent to…- she stopped, as if Rufus' words arrived with delay –wait, what? Kidnapped?- she said agitatedly.

There was a minute of silence, Rufus rolled his eyes pretending it was nothing.

The young lady shook her head, ignoring that absurd speech.

-Anyway, I've been ordered to make sure Deponia is still habitable- she paused –That there was still life on it-

-if you call it life…- he retorted.

-When the Elysians know there are still people here, they'll want to proceed with the repopulation-

In the meantime, Rufus was nodding mechanically as if he couldn't care less about that entire speech.

-Wait, repopulation? No no, I want to go to Elysium- he said in a hurry.

-And we will, my dear, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Goal!-

-Yes yes, but first tell me about how we are going to reach Elysium- he said, cutting the conversation short.

-I'll contact my boyfriend, who's certainly looking for us! He'll come get us and I will bring you to the council to show life on Deponia is still possible- Goal looked particularly passionate. On the other hand, Rufus looked mostly moronic because of the idea of going to Elysium with a beautiful girl.

-Wait, boyfriend?!- he exclaimed, as if every detail of that conversation arrived with delay.

-Yes. Cletus is my boyfriend, we were supposed to come here together, but we embarked separately…-

Rufus wasn't please that his "girlfriend" already had a boyfriend, he had to win her over with his irresistible charm.

-Rufus?-

Yes, he couldn't give up the chance of having a new girlfriend…an Elysian nonetheless.

-Rufus?-

-What?!- he exclaimed, unhappy he had been distracted from his evil plans.

The girl pointed at a weird little brown animal that was staring at them.

-What…what is that?- she asked as if she had never seen an animal before.

-oh that, it's a land platypus-

-Platy…what?-

-Yes, we have a few of them in this area of the planet-

-ow…it's so cute- Goal moved closer to it and tenderly took it in her arms.

Rufus crossed his arms. How could a ugly platypus be more charming than him, bah unacceptable.

-Anyhow, you said you have to talk to your…boyfriend?- said Rufus, pronouncing that word almost with despise. But the girl was literally rubbing her face against the animal's fur.

-it's so soft- she said.

The boy frowned.

-Goal!- he said firmly.

The young lady was startled.

-Oh yes, sorry- she let the platypus go –bye bye puppy- she said and got back to Rufus.

-So, if we want to contact him we need to reach a communication tower-

-You mean…- Rufus looked around.

Then he looked at the little town nearby.

-You mean that?- and pointed toward a high tower, one that was used for emergency communications.

-I know they used to be used to communicate with Elysium- she said with a thoughtful look –we may use it to com…- but, before she could finish the sentence, he took her by the hand and started walking in a hurry.

-Why didn't you just say it?- he said, his eyes shining with joy.

She smiled, amused. That funny boy who reminded her of Cletus in his appearance attracted her in an unknown way.


	5. The plan of destruction

The plan of destruction

 **We're on Elysium.**

Cletus was walking backwards and forwards in the room, his arms behind the back and a thoughtful look.

-Cletus, you're making me nervous, would you stop?- said a voice nearby him.

-I can't, I'm worried-

-About who? Your girlfriend?-

-You'd understand if you had one-

-C'mon, we all know you're only marrying her because she's the general's daughter-

-The general is going to kill you too if we don't find her alive!- said Cletus fazed –So shut your mouth-

Then the young boy stopped and looked at what seemed to be an armored soldier with a helmet that didn't allow to see his face.

Argus, that was the name of the man standing there, and it was hard to know what was going on in that head of his, since it was covered.

The door opened.

-Sir- a soldier dressed exactly like Argus, but with a smaller helmet and a robotic voice, came in and gave a salute.

-What's up?- asked Argus.

-We found the girl, sir-

-See, Cletus? Patience is the virtue of the strong- he said to the boy.

Cletus frowned, he seemed really annoyed about the calm Argus used to deal with problems.

-She's not alone, though- added the soldier.

-What?- exclaimed Cletus –Who's she with?-

-A Deponian-

-Bloody garbage- said Cletus making a fist and gnashing.

-Where are they?- asked Argus.

-They're headed toward the north communication tower-

-She'll want to contact you- said Argus to Cletus.

-I'll go alone- said Cletus –If Goal finds out why you're here…-

-She'll break up with you? Are you afraid of that?- laughed Argus.

Cletus shoot him a dirty look.

-Sooner or later, when she sees the planet falling apart, she'll understand on her own we were planning on destroying it, won't she?- concluded Argus.

Cletus looked away.

-Soldier, warn the brass- said Argus firmly –Say that…there's no life on Deponia-

The soldier gave once more a salute and left.

 **Night had already fall on Deponia.**

-I'll admit, it looked closer- said Goal, exhausted because of the long walk, then she looked behind, where Rufus was limping.

-Everything alright?-

-Yes…yes, don't worry, why don't we get to know each other better in the meantime?- said the young boy, reaching her with a sudden movement.

-What would you like to know?- she asked.

-Like, how were the towers used to communicate with Elysium and it seems that you know more things about this planet than I do-

She raised her head.

-We study it in school, Rufus-

-There's a school on Elysium, too?-

-Well sure, first we learn how to write, to read and…- she stopped for a moment.

-And?- asked Rufus intrigued.

-Ten years ago, we started studying the history of your planet again, that's why I know so many things-

-Didn't you study it before?- he asked.

-No one cared before- she shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows, she had a point, who could ever care about that stinking planet?

-What about you?- timidly asked the young lady.

Rufus bent his hands behind his head.

-Bah, I've got nothing interesting to tell-

In that moment, the boy's eyes looked melancholy. Then he looked at her as if she understood his mood.

-Yes, well, a normal deponian life, between school and garbage- he said, trying to break the increasingly heavy atmosphere.

-Ah, look, we're here- he said, running toward the entrance.

Goal stopped for a moment to think about what was holding back Rufus from telling her about his past. However, now she had other things to think about, she lightly patted herself on the face twice in order to drive away superfluous thoughts and she reached Rufus.

Getting close to it, the building was really high.

-Now the problem is to get in…- she said –it's night, no one will be here-

-No problem, I got it- said Rufus, who had no trouble at all opening a locked door.

He pulled out of his pocket a bag with black powder into it.

-Is that…gunpowder?- the young girl asked.

-Sure, it's always useful to carry around-

The girl looked at him in confusion, then sat on a pile of garbage nearby and watched him at work.

The boy started collecting junk scattered all around, old aluminum mugs, nibbled ropes. Goal had only seen pictures of objects like those and sometimes she found herself wondering what they were used for.

-What's that for?- she asked when Rufus picked a rusty crank handle up.

-You'll see- he said, busy tying, tethering, attaching the pieces he found.

Every now and then Goal would move her head in an attempt to figure out what it was and she was extremely astonished by the boy's agility in thinking and reasoning about how to unite those pieces.

-Done!- said Rufus and he moved to let Goal see.

At the front door's feet there was a container of some, from which came out a long rope and, on one extremity, the crank handle he picked up before.

-Its name is Dinarufus!- he said, proud of his action.

-Is it…dynamite?-

He proudly nodded while charging it by the crank handle.

-You see, the crank handle, once charged and released, will have enough strength to turn the gunpowder on and cause an explosion- and he finished charging.

-And what's the rope for?- Goal asked –I thought we would have turned that on-

-Ah that's just for aesthetic, we don't have fire for the fuse- he said.

She held a laugh back.

-You're so funny- she said.

Then Rufus let it go and he and Goal stepped a few meters away, waited for it to arrive at the end of the rotations…

-Nothing's happening- Goal commented.

-Uhm…it may have not rotated enough- Rufus touched his chin –I'll go check-

-No wait- said Goal.

And in that moment there was the long awaited explosion, maybe even too much explosive, so explosive that the door was completely shuttered and piles of garbage within 5 meters were scattered all around.

The two were terrified, a few meters more and they would have flown away due to the shockwave.

-Ok…maybe too powerful?- said Goal, petrified.

-I may have used too much gunpowder…ah ah…- he defended himself.

-C'mon hurry up…let's go up- said the girl and went on –stay behind me, it's pitch black on the stairs-

The tower was…circular, with a high staircase that reached its top. Once they reached it, there was a room full with commands and a terrace so big the Elysium shuttles could land on it.

-What now?- asked Rufus while looking around.

-We're looking for the power generator- she said.

Luckily the light of the moon coming through the window illuminated just enough to look around, at least until Goal stumbled and Rufus fell on her.

-ouch- she said.

-Couldn't you be more careful?- he said.

-I'm sorry, you can't see anything on the floor- answered Goal –Did you get hurt?- she then added.

-Ehm…no I'm really fine actually-

A passing cloud diverted the light of the moon, so the two were able to look at each other in the eyes. She was lying face up on the ground and he was on top of her…Rufus blushed and looked away, she smiled, in that moment the light was turned on and the door to the outside opened.

-GOAL!- said a familiar voice.

-CLETUS?!- said the young girl, surprised.

-RUFUS?!- said Rufus in return.

-And him?! Who the hell is this guy and why's he touching your boobs?-

-RUFUS?- said the girl, who hadn't notice until that very moment.

-What?! I fell on them- he justified.

The young girl suddenly stood up, making Rufus roll away.

-It's not what you think, Cletus, I have been looking for you-

Cletus moved closer to her and glared at Rufus, who was now up.

-I'll pretend nothing happened, Goal, but let's go, we have to go back to Elysium- said Cletus.

-No wait, we have to bring him too-

Cletus smirked with disapproval.

-Deponia is habitable- said Goal elated –he and plenty of other people are proof of that-

Then Cletus gave Rufus a disgusted look.

-Yes…- he looked at him up and down –I see-

-What are you looking at, you're dressed like a clown- burst Rufus.

He already found that Cletus unpleasant, in fact he was wearing a suit very similar to the one Goal wore, but, in Rufus' opinion, it really didn't make him sexy like her.

-If we bring him to the council…- continued Goal.

-Goal- interrupted her Cletus –do you know who made you shuttle fall?-

Rufus was startled.

Cletus smiled viciously.

-It was no accident, someone sent a rocket to your shuttle-

-What?!- said the girl.

-And that someone- he pointed toward Rufus –is this Deponian!-

The girl suddenly turned towards him.

-Cameras filmed the rocket departing near the spot you fell on- concluded Cletus.

-No…No Goal it's not true- Rufus' voice was shaking a bit –I mean-

-Oh so it is true, you admit it was you- said Cletus with a malicious smile.

He had only blamed Rufus to make him confess, a sly and cunning move.

-You ugly…- Rufus grinded, looking at him threateningly.

-Is it true or not, Rufus?- Goal approached him.

Rufus looked away from the Elysian and glanced back at her.

-it was…and accident…- he eventually admitted.

-Deponians are just a danger- intervened Cletus while the two kept staring at each other –C'mon, Goal, let's go home, let's use the old cable car outside- incited Cletus while he walked away –I asked to reopen it just to come get you- he concluded.

-I trusted you- said Goal, truly sorry.

Then the girl left Rufus there and followed Cletus outside.


	6. The enemy of the Resistance

p style="text-align: center;"The Organon and the Resistance/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus leaned with regret on the ledge outside the tall building, his ticket for Elysium had just left. So it was true, the communication towers were used to go backwards and forwards from the planet with strong metal cables that connected a long funicular railway. Rufus had always been told they were metal cables, of course in the past he had tried to use the one of his city, Krem, but now, because of a backward mounted rocket, the city didn't have a tower anymore but a communication building./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-And goodbye to Goal, too- he whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-That's sad, isn't it?- said a voice behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes…indeed- answered Rufus, not thinking about whose voice was that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Aaah love- continued the voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After a few moments of silence Rufus turned. In front of him there were Argus and three more soldiers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Too bad you've seen too much- said Argus, pointing a gun to his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Instinctively Rufus raised his hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Ehm…I swear it wasn't me who destroyed the tower entrance- defended himself the boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What? We're not here for that- said Argus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In that moment a sort of monitor flew next to Argus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Argus, Argus, how long does it take you to place the explosives on this revolting planet?- said a voice inside of it, a voice that, though modifies, sounded familiar to Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Sir…- calmly said Argus –I'm working on it, but we've lost the detonation chip-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-WHAT? Goddamn you, retrieve it- yelled the voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Ex…Excuse me? Did you say destruction of the planet?- asked Rufus at that point./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes, we're blowing this shit up- said Argus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-But people are living here, ok some of them smell like this planet's garbage, but they like it here!- firmly said Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-So what?- said Argus –we need Deponia to explode so that Elysium will reach a truly habitable planet-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-But Deponia is habitable! If only you didn't unload you garbage on it- continued the boy in anger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Look, weren't you crying a moment ago because you wanted to go to Elysium?- retorted Argus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What does that have to do with anything, I don't want Deponia to be destroyed-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Cut this short, Argus, and retrieve the codes- said the voice from the TV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Ok, let's get it over with- Argus raised his hand ready to order to shoot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Only a miracle could save Rufus…a miracle that wasn't long in coming, since soon the earth started trembling down them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What's happening?- asked Argus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I think it's my fault- giggled Rufus –the explosion from before…it was a tad powerful-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-You ugly!- but Argus couldn't finish the sentence when the soil collapsed and they all fell underneath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus threw himself on a beam right outside the protuberance, slipping underneath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He started to run as far as he could watching his back and checking no one was following him, at least until he bumped into a big man, about 2 meters tall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The boy fell backwards and shook his head because of the bump./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Oh my God, a pirate!- he exclaimed looking at the big man he bumped into, he had a long untamed beard, patched clothes and a cap./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I'm not a pirate- he defended himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Are you Rufus?- called another voice next to the big man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I…well yes- Rufus stood up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Well, I'm Doc and this big man here is Bozo, we were looking for you-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-How can I be sure you are not with them?- asked Rufus, pointing behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-They're the organon!- firmly said Doc –We're the resistance-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Org...what? Resistance?- said the boy, confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-come with us, we'll explain everything someplace quieter-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At this point Rufus, partly because he was curious and partly because he had never seen a pirate before, followed them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Meanwhile, underneath the tower's ruins…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-AAARGHHH! I'm gonna kill him- exclaimed an irate Argus, taking the ruins off him –Captain, allow me to call Machina-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What? Are you sure?- said the voice from the TV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Oh yes- Argus was furious –I'm going to crush that shrimp and every inhabitant of his beloved city-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus, who had been brought on a little boat that belonged to Bozo, was still confused about the situation and regretful about Goal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Good, we'll be safe here, Bozo you know what to do- said Doc./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes Doc, destination Kapitol- answered the man with his deep voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I said it, you're a pirate…- said Rufus to Bozo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I'm not- he retorted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-But you have a boat!- clarified Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I'm a merchant, Rufus- he said, resigned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes yes…an undercover pirate- continued Rufus, extremely convinced about it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bozo sighed, then he went into the cockpit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Rufus, I need you to listen- intervened Doc./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Doc was a fifty year old man, rather short, grizzled and with a funny white moustache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I know you're aware of the fact that the organon wants to destroy Deponia-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-The organon?- he had already forgot about that weird name./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes, the guys that wanted to kill you-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Oh right, but who are they exactly?- asked Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Theoretically they're the guards of the city-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-And they're planning on defending it by making it explode?- he clarified./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Doc shook his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Elysium's council, the entire Elysium, are not aware of this-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Damn them, I know they were a ne'er do well- said Rufus stomping his fist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-We need to stop them, Rufus, we need to prevent the detonation of those bombs-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Then let's do it!- said Rufus, determined./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Sure, that's what we want to do, that's why the rebels exist-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There were a few moments of silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Which would be us, Rufus- exclaimed Doc, looking at the apparently thoughtful boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes I got that- said Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Something bothering you?- asked the little man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I mean- Rufus minced –I understand I'm irresistible and everybody need to count on me- he said, with an enviable self-confidence, while Doc was looking at him frowning –but how exactly…do you know my name and why me?- he asked pointing at himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-one question at a time- said Doc –we followed you, saw you spending time with that Elysian girl-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes…Goal- said melancholically Rufus –but she hates me now-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-You know…the funicular she was travelling on fell due to the tower's destruction- said Doc./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus opened his eyes wide! Then he thought that he had her plummet not once, but twice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-But don't worry, she fell in the mud sea and we're pretty sure she's in Kapitol now- reassured him Doc./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-So…you'd like me to warn Goal?- asked Rufus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yes, it's likely she doesn't know about the plan-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-So did Cletus survive too?- asked Rufus, ignoring his real mission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Who?- asked Doc –there was no one in the shuttle when we checked-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus bit his tongue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Too bad- he whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-About your name, instead…- Doc paused –we have our sources-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"However, Rufus didn't mind Doc's behavior, though he was certainly hiding something from him. All he cared about now was seeing Goal again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Doc, it will take a couple of hours, I'll drive, you rest- said Bozo from the cockpit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rufus didn't need to hear it twice and, while in his head he started to make up plans to win the Elysian girl's forgiveness, he sat on the comfy sofa at the center of the ship./span/p 


	7. Together for the planet

With the Resistance

-That, that, THAT! This is all his fault- yelled Cletus, he was furious, to put it mildly.

-it's not just his fault, after all I did help him to open the door, I sure didn't expect the tower to be destroyed- said Goal.

The two were walking in the streets of Kapitol, the sun was already high in the sky.

-Dammit, I'm not used to true sun- complained Cletus –Let's find a transmitter, I'll warn Argus we're here and he'll come get us-

-Cletus…- suddenly Goal paused.

-uhm? What's up Goal? Why did you stop?- said Cletus impatient.

-Do you know that- the girl found her courage –Argus and the organon are planning on destroying Deponia?-

There were a few moments of silence, Cletus looked away.

-But what are you thinking- he then said, trying to appear bewildered –no way-

-But…I heard Argus talking about it to the captain-

-I'm sure you misunderstood- he cut the conversation short.

-They discovered me and I ran away in a hurry on one of the shuttles- Cletus swallowed –At the beginning I thought they were the ones who hit me…- she concluded.

-C'mon, Goal, your father is the head of security, you misunderstood- he calmed her down –and it was that Deponian who made you fall, wasn't he?-

-Yes…- she said, touching the right pocket of her suit with her hand.

–you're right-

And they kept on walking.

-Let's split up, it's going to be easier to find a transmitter- said Goal right away.

-Are you sure?- asked Cletus, who wasn't inclined to this option.

The young girl smiled and then timidly kissed him on his cheek. He froze with a lost look on his face.

-Ok…as you wish- he added.

They split, but Goal surely had something else on her mind.

-So this is Kapitol, I've never been here- said Rufus as soon as they arrived.

-So, Rufus, the moment you find those two you come straight back here, are we clear?- recommended him Doc.

-Would it be a problem if there was only Goal?- asked the boy.

-All that matters is that one of them comes with you-

Heard those words, Rufus was already planning on leaving Cletus there, so with a wave he walked away heading to the center of the city.

-Doc, are you really sure of entrusting him with this mission?- asked Bozo after Rufus had walked away.

-Tony ensured me that when Rufus makes a decision no one and nothing can stop him- he answered to his friend –if he really is into the girl, he'll succeed-

Now, Kapitol surely was a big city, well, of garbage of course, but not only. Plenty of buildings were built with bricks, a small stream of apparently potable water poured through the streets and little trees grew across the alleys.

It was incredible, since the only plants Rufus had ever seen were Tony's attempts to grow basil at home, beside the one tree on Krem's hill.

Though his main mission was to bring Goal back to the ship, Rufus' eye was immediately caught by a stand of…sweets!

-SWEETS!- he exclaimed.

He had never seen one before, luckily he had snaffled some money from Doc.

-Rufus?!- the boy turned with a sudden movement hearing that familiar voice.

-Goal- he said, happy at first.

However, he then bowed his head.

-Goal, you…you know I'm sorry about your shuttle-

Goal sighed and then winked.

-I'm sorry too-

The guy looked at her.

-You know, I haven't been completely honest with you- she said.

-You mean you once hit someone with a rocket too?- he asked.

The young girl burst into laugh, how could he ever come up with things like that?

-No no, I…GET DOWN!- Goal grabbed him by the head and they both bent over.

-What the hell?- asked the guy, caught by surprise.

They kneeled and sneaked through some trash cans, glancing at the bottom of the road.

-Cletus…- said Rufus –wasn't he your boyfriend? Why are we hiding?-

-I'm afraid he's working with some bad people- she said.

-the organon?- said Rufus distractedly.

-So you know, too?-

-Well, they tried to kill me, I found out they're trying to blow Deponia up…but they don't have the codes…something-

-The ignition codes- she continued.

-Yes, those!-

When Cletus left, the two stood up again.

-Look, Rufus, we need to talk- Goal looked around –but not here-

The boy crossed his arms showing a certain confidence.

-So I'd say we go to the people who sent me looking for you-

She frowned, confused.

-There is a group of rebels, Goal- Rufus winked with a smile –and I happen to be part of it- he concluded arrogantly.

Goal's eyes sparkled.

-But that's great- she said, grabbing his hand –Take me to them!-

 **Extra Chapter – A Bittersweet Lunch**

-Before we go- Rufus paused and insecurely started to look at her –would you like to have lunch together?- he finally asked.

-Lunch? But there's no time- pointed out the girl.

He looked away and put a hand behind his head, embarrassed.

That gesture softened Goal.

-However…a quick bite maybe- she continued.

Rufus glanced at her happily, Goal really liked when he had such a funny and satisfied look.

They walked for a while, meanwhile Goal was fascinated with the plethora of people living there and every now and then she would ask Rufus questions about strange objects she saw there.

-Here we are!- said Rufus, stopping in front of a kiosk he noticed a few hours before.

-Shall we eat here?- hesitantly asked the girl.

But, without thinking twice, Rufus was already ordering. The two sat at a table.

After a while, they were served.

-Are they…hamburgers?- asked Goal.

-Unfortunately it's the only food they serve around here- he explained while biting his sandwich.

It really wasn't the moment to be picky, if she had to eventually live there, she'd better get used to the food, so with initial reluctance she approached the sandwich, its smell was not bad at all, a lot alike the hamburgers you could eat on Elysium.

-Those platypuses are really delicious- exclaimed Rufus at his second bite.

Goal froze before tasting hers…

-Something wrong?- he asked, noticing her reluctance.

-Platy…Platypuses?-

Goal had the impulse to vomit, left the sandwich e put a hand on her mouth.

-They're the only animals, there isn't a great variety of meat- he said.

Meanwhile in Goal's head there still was the image of the tender platypus she was cuddling that morning.

-I'm sorry, Rufus, but…I can't- concluded the young Elysian, who was still keeping a hand on her mouth.

-I'm sorry you didn't eat- said Rufus, truly sorry –do you happen to be a vegetarian?-

-No no, don't worry- reassured him Goal while walking to the meeting point –it's that we don't usually become familiar with the meat before we eat it- she said, her face still pale.

Then Rufus stopped again.

Goal turned around as soon as she noticed she was walking alone.

-Something wrong?- she said.

He pulled two big and round lollipops out of his pocket. She seemed confused.

-Here, I took them for both of us- Rufus gave a hint of a smile. The girl reciprocated that shy smile and took hers.

Maybe next time she would have tried harder to please him.

 **End of the extra chapter**

-you've been quick- pointed out the mustached Doc when the two finally arrived, while enjoying some lollipops Rufus had bought that morning.

-Yes, well, I attract girls like a magnet thanks to my incredible charm- said Rufus then.

The inappropriate statement caused a moment of silence.

-Goal, meet Doc and…- he indicated the big man behind –this is a pirate, his name is Bozo and he's undercover- he whispered to Goal.

Bozo sighed, imagining what he was saying.

-Oh great, I've never met a real pirate before- she said elated.

-I…well…never mind, my pleasure- said Bozo.

-We need to leave right now, there's no time for official introductions-

-are we going to Elysium?- hopefully asked Rufus.

-No, Rufus, we're going to the rebels' base, that's in Krem-

-Krem?! I had no idea there was a base…- the young boy said.

-You had no idea there were rebels, too- said Doc.

Rufus frowned, how come no one told him anything?

-Anyway there's no rush at all…- intervened Goal and she pulled out of her pocket a small disk –here there are the ignition codes- she said with a smile, biting her candy.

The three of them were bewildered and happy at the same time.

Then the girl handled the codes to Doc and spoke to Rufus.

-The fact I had to make sure there was life on Elysium was true- said Goal, then she looked away –but I was supposed to leave with Cletus-

-And what happened in the end?- asked Rufus, who was curious.

-I overheard Argus talking to someone about those codes and their plan- she looked again at Rufus straight in the eyes –they caught me taking the codes, so I ran!-

Meanwhile, Bozo and Doc were listening to the girl without saying a word.

-If you hadn't hit me, they would have probably destroyed my shuttle pretending it was an accident-

The young girl moved closer to Rufus' face and gently kissed him on the cheek, then she looked at him, who had blushed, confused by that gesture.

-So…thank you for saving me in your own way- she eventually smiled.

No one had ever thanked him before for making an attempt on one's life…that girl was really weird, he thought.

Rufus timidly smiled back.

In the meantime his heart was beating fast, unlike how it used to beat when Tony cooked him his favorite meal or when he was close to reaching Elysium, no that was different, it was a warmth he hadn't felt in years.

-Ok then- intervened Doc –let's go give the others the good news about the chip!- he concluded –We're leaving, Bozo!-

The big pirate…I mean, merchant, didn't need to hear it twice. The small ship closed its doors and slowly started sailing from Kapitol's haven, leaving the sunset behind them.


	8. Blood brothers?

Blood brothers?

-You're an idiot! You let her escape?!-

Cletus and Argus were in a battleship of the organon.

-we separated, I didn't think the Deponian was here- said Cletus –since YOU were supposed to deal with him!-

-Bah it doesn't matter, we're gonna find them this time too and it will be the last- said Argus.

Cletus frowned, what did "last" mean.

Argus then took his helmet off, revealing an incredible resemblance to Cletus.

-Please, cover yourself up. It's creepy, like looking in a mirror-

-don't be foolish, brother, I'm much smarter than you- Argus moved a bit –in fact I ordered the intervention of Machina-

Cletus shivered.

-but…he's gonna kill them all- he muttered.

-So what?- calmly said Argus –They'll die anyway, it's just a matter of time-

Cletus threateningly approached Argus, grabbing his uniform's collar.

-Should something happen to Goal…- he said, looking right into his eyes.

-Don't worry, Machina has been ordered not to harm her-

Cletus let go, but kept glaring at him.

-Do you still have the stick the council gave you?- asked Argus.

-Sure…after all I'm the only one who can use it- annoyingly said Cletus.

-So it seems- answered Argus with a bit of jealousy.

-Did you find the codes?- asked Cletus with a nod of his head.

Argus smiled, then moved closer to Cletus with a malevolent look.

-Do you know why I ordered not to kill that girl?-

Cletus didn't understand.

Now Argus grabbed him by the collar, just like Cletus did before, but unlike him he violently pushed him against the wall.

-You girlfriend stole the ignition codes, cameras filmed the scene and I don't give a shit if she's the general's daughter cause if she doesn't return that chip…- he paused –she's gonna end up like that Deponian when Machina finds him and you'll have to marry her in hell– Argus let go of him –if you want to follow her-

Cletus bowed his head, so it was true, Goal knew it all.

In that moment a guard entered the room.

-Sir-

They both turned.

-We found them, they're headed to Krem-

Once in Krem, Doc and Bozo brought Rufus and Goal to their secret hiding place, it was indeed unlikely for Rufus to find it since it was a lot of meters underground…and, well, Rufus usually explored the surface.

When they arrived in the main hall, they were welcomed by those who, until a few weeks ago, he considered to be filthy, simple inhabitants.

The major, the workers of the construction site he had destroyed multiple times, the technician who fixed the electrical cables that Rufus cut in his crazy attempts to reach Elysium, they were all there alongside other people he had never seen before…and then

-TONY?!- exclaimed Rufus.

-Hey there…- she said with a wave.

-Great, so you were all part of a secret organization built to save Deponia and I wasn't aware of that- the boy sulked crossing his arms.

-It was indeed secret, Rufus- intervened the major –and you can't keep secrets-

-That's not true!- he said, always sulking.

-Let's not start this now, ok?- said Tony, cutting the conversation short –you're one of ours now, aren't you?- asked the girl.

-if I want to- he said, offended.

-Are these people your friend, Rufus? – asked Goal, who was standing beside him.

-Friends, more traitors, I'd say- answered Rufus.

Tony sighed exasperatedly.

-So was it you who had us followed by Doc and the pirate?- immediately asked Rufus.

-I'm not a…- Bozo bowed his head, Doc patted him on the hip, since he couldn't reach his shoulder.

-Yes, I'm sorry Rufus, but when we saw Goal we knew something happened…of course I didn't expect her fall to be caused by you- said the major.

-It was an accident- the boy tried to defend himself.

-You see- continued the major –we've been preparing for this war for a lot…a lot of years…approximately- he paused.

-Approximately 19- continued Tony –I joined the resistance at the age of 12-

-19? But that's when I was born- pointed out Rufus.

Some of them looked away.

-You know, there's something I need to tell you- said the major.

-Patrick…- scolded him Tony.

-No Tony, this could end badly, so he has to now- the major seemed inflexible.

-Know what?- asked Rufus, curious.

-Follow me, just you and Goal-

The two kids looked at each other for a few seconds, then they followed the major and Tony deep inside the structure.

As they proceeded, the walls got more and more run-down and the rotten smelled stronger, to the point that Goal, who wasn't accustomed to it, had to close her nose multiple times. It was like walking in an ants' nest, there was an incredible amount of rooms abandoned for years.

After a few minutes' walk, they arrived in a pretty peculiar room, weird machines time covered in dust, by now disused, but what caught the two kids' eyes was a big cylinder at the center of the room.

The major moved closer to it, turned towards Rufus and inhaled, as if the words he was about to pronounce weighed more than a 10 tons boulder.

-You were born here, Rufus-

Silence.

-This used to be a hospital- said Goal.

-No- denied Patrick –It was an experimental center-

Rufus swallowed.

-Here we brought to the light three humans…with inborn capabilities- Patrick touched the cylinder, as if the contact allowed him to remember those days.

-Elisabeth Hopper was about to give birth to a boy…but the unborn died right before delivery…- The major looked at Rufus –It was you-

Goal opened her mouth wide, bewildered, Rufus remained silence.

Tony, who knew the story, like most of the residents, bowed her head.

-So, since we were working on gene for cellular regeneration…we decided to experiment it to bring him back to life-

-Why…- interrupted him Goal.

-Why, you ask?- Patrick raised his head –Because we were young scientists looking for answers-

-No- said the young girl, who had bowed her head and closed her fists –Why abusing a child's life like this?-

The major glanced at her without losing his temper.

-Why shouldn't we? He was dead-

Goal opened her eyes wide, horrified, and Tony did the same looking at the major.

-Of course we exploited the situation, generating a few genetic changes- said Patrick, stepping away from the center of the room and ignoring the mood of the three.

-As I mentioned, you were not alone- he said, talking directly to Rufus this time –with you there were two unborn kids approved for the experiment, the result? Thanks to the gene for cellular regeneration you came back to life, which was a success- he was walking slowly, until he reached an old destroyed console he laid on –but unfortunately…especially you- the major looked once again at Rufus –after Elisabeth's death you have developed the hideous ability to fear death! Which had been genetically removed from you, yet you keep on risking your life pointlessly trying to reach Elysium, you're a nonsense, a failed experiment-

-OK, THAT'S ENOUGH- intervened Goal, who couldn't stand that man's arrogance anymore –Rufus is Rufus, he has a brilliant mind and he's not afraid of facing dangers, that's called bravery where I come from-

-What do you know about Rufus? You've known him for a few days- intervened Tony, visibly annoyed.

-Isn't it true?- firmly answered Goal.

Tony couldn't retort and the two stared at each other harshly.

-We were three…- muttered Rufus under his breath.

The major intensely stared at Goal.

-Since in the experimental process we used the same DNA base for all of them, their appearance was almost the same-

Goal was startled.

He was referring to Cletus and Argus.

She covered her mouth with the hands, then she started thinking.

-What about my mother, then?!- Rufus raised his voice.

Patrick sighed.

-Oh…of course Elisabeth was heartbroken, but when you came back to life she wanted you back no matter what- then he looked at Rufus –you know Seagul isn't really you father, right?- asked him.

-Yes, I know…- said Rufus, as if he hearing that name annoyed him. –he told me before he left-

-Your true father was a great friend of ours- Patrick crossed his arms and, for the first time, he looked worn out by his own words –Seagul took care of Ellie because he wanted to study your growth-

Rufus smacked his lips.

-Maybe Ellie never got the chance to tell you about your real father and for Seagul, well, it was an experiment- Patrick was serious again.

-Wait a minute!- intervened Goal with decision, looking firmly at Patrick.

-What's you connection with Cletus and Argus? It's them, right?! The other two-

He laughed up his sleeve, but said nothing.

Rufus looked at Goal, surprised, and Tony suddenly turned towards the major.

-What's that supposed to mean?- asked the young Deponian.

In that moment the earth started trembling beneath them, a huge roar followed, the ceiling started collapsing and the lights went off.

It lasted for a couple of seconds.

-Is everyone ok?!- asked Tony coughing because of the dust that had been raised.

-Goal? Goal?!- Rufus' voice echoed in the room.

-Rufus!?-

Tony reached him following the sound of his voice, when she got near him, climbing over stones and fallen machines, the light came back.

The two kids looked around quickly, both Patrick and Goal were missing!

At that point they ran to the main hall, the ceiling had collapsed there too and even some walls, but luckily it looked like no one got hurt.

-Where have they gone?- asked Tony in a hurry.

-oh no, Goal!- moaned Rufus.

-it's the organon! They're attacking us- one of the rebels' watch people ran to warn them –they're here with the battleship- he finally added.

Everybody felt terrified, beside Rufus, who could only think about Goal, even the absurd story of his birth moved to the background. Patrick had betrayed them.


	9. The rain comes

-We have to save Goal- said Rufus in panic.

-Rufus, we have the codes, if we go out there we'll die- said Tony.

-But they have Goal!- he reiterated.

-yes, but they think she has the codes, whereas we have them, if we let them go now we'll have time to save ourselves- continued his friend.

-And are we leaving Goal in their hands?- he annoyingly asked.

-Rufus, they're not gonna harm her- tried to calm him down Doc.

-Don't you care at all that Patrick betrayed you?- he continued, always with a high pitch in his tone.

A lot of them bowed their heads.

-That was definitely a cheap shot…we couldn't have predicted it- said Tony, embittered.

-Now I see how he could always anticipate their moves- added Doc.

-Yes, but we can't think about it now! We need to think about escaping- said Tony.

-I don't give a shit about you plan, we have to think about Goal first!- burst Rufus.

-Our plan will allow us to save ourselves!- burst Tony in return.

-NO, your plan will only make you cowards who only think about saving their own skin- he retorted, furious.

Tony was about to say something but the words went the wrong way through her throat.

-She's the general's daughter, isn't she?- said Doc in an attempt to ease the discussion –they're not gonna hurt her-

Rufus glared at him.

-You're wrong! That Argus doesn't care, he may even…- he paused before saying that last word –kill her…-

-Rufus, if you go out there you might be the one to die- scolded him Tony.

Rufus closed his fists.

-I don't care- he looked at Tony with the same determination he had in his failing attempts to reach Elysium.

When she heard that words, Tony burst.

-SO YOU'RE GONNA THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY AFTER…- but she was stopped before she could finish the sentence.

-I DIED A LONG TIME AGO, TONY- said Rufus all in one breath –I'M JUST A LAB WASTE-

The girl felt terrified, how could she ever retort to such harsh words?

-as a matter of fact- he continued, lowering his voice –Ellie wasn't even my mother- he concluded with gritted teeth, as if he wasn't entirely convinced about those words.

That said and without allowing anyone to stop him, he ran toward the exit.

Tony turned, lighted a cigarette and crossed her arms, stomping her feet on the ground like she used to do when she was really nervous.

-Are you really gonna let him go?- sadly said Doc.

-If he wants to get killed for a girl he has just met, be my guest- she burst, but her look was very concerned.

At that point Doc took advantage of his short height to stare at her in the eyes.

She frowned.

-What?!- she said, annoyed.

He shook his head giggling.

-You're not good at lying, sweetheart-

Rufus was running towards the shuttle that had just landed on a square down the valley, oblivious to the small dwellings destroyed after the explosion he heard before.

-Goaaaal!- he screamed -Gooaaaal- he arrived short of breath.

Patrick was carrying Goal on his shoulder as an act of force.

-Rufus!?- said the girl panicking –Rufus go away, don't follow me- but Patrick closed her mouth with his hand, smirked and entered the facility.

-Well well, the little waste brother-

A voice came closer to Rufus forcing him to turn. Argus was in front of him, his face uncovered.

-but you always sneak on people's back- said Rufus staring at him intensely –you are…-he said trying to remember his name.

-Argus! I'm Argus and you're the one that nearly killed me on the tower- he said, annoyed.

-Hey, you're the one that took out the guns-

-Arguing with him is pointless, Argus, he's dumb just like his mother…- the voice came from the same monitor of that night, but this time an image was showing too.

-Father?!- exclaimed Rufus.

-Don't call me that, I'm not you father- said the man in the monitor.

Rufus gritted his teeth, had he been standing in front of him he would have probably punched him.

-I'm the supreme commander of the organon, Rufus- the man then spoke to Argus –Hurry up, I'm waiting for you on Elysium-

-You…damn you- said Rufus.

Argus sighed.

-Machina, take care of all the rebels- exclaimed Argus walking in front of Rufus and heading to the shuttle.

-Wait, give me Goal back! And who's Machina anyhow?-

Argus turned his head smiling maliciously, then he waved, Rufus looked behind him. There was a being, definitely not human, at least two meters tall and entirely made of metal, with an expression that wasn't reassuring at all. Now things were going to get ugly, Rufus thought.

Goal was pushed in a room, the door locked behind her.

-HEY LET ME OUT!- screamed the young girl.

-Goal, calm down- said Cletus, who was behind her.

-Cletus! CLETUS- said the girl –Please we have to save them, we have to help Rufus- she told him panicking.

-Why do you care so much about that waste of a human being?- he burst.

-He's not a waste, he's a person, Cletus! Your brother- she added in the end.

-I know…-he said looking away.

-Did you know about it?- she asked.

He shook his head.

-We've just recently found out we used to be three…-

The girl looked at him, Cletus wasn't lying. After all she had known him for plenty of years, if he had known about such a thing he would have told her.

-Both Argus and I grew up on Elysium since we were found fit to live there, there was a flaw in Rufus…he was more human, they told us-

-And what's wrong about that, Cletus!- the girl grabbed his arms, but he looked away –you're human too, you have a soul!- she said with certainty.

The boy didn't have the courage to look into her eyes.

The girl sighed.

-Who told you?- she eventually asked –Who gave Argus the order?-

Only in that moment Cletus looked at her.

-Your father, he's an ally of the supreme commander and of Patrick-

Goal opened her eyes wide and she let herself fall sited on the bed.

Her father? General Ulysses had always been so loving and kind to her…she couldn't believe it, but he was the only one who could give Argus certain orders.

-Your father was looking for an army he could use, without killing people among his ranks, so…-

-So the experiments started and 19 years ago they made you and created the organon- continued Goal with a low voice.

-Yes, the security forces are just robotic clones made for the only purpose of obeying to their commander- explained Cletus.

There was silence, too many notions for Goal to learn.

Her father had been in cahoots for 19 years to destroy the planet…But why waiting so long…

-Robotic…- muttered under her breath Goal, then she looked at Cletus –if they're robots, why did they experiment on you?-

The boy shrugged.

-Maybe we weren't up to their expectations…I don't know- Cletus looked out window that overlooked Krem. Goal moved closer to him.

Too many questions needed answers, answers that Goal would have found no matter the cost.

But now who would have helped Rufus and his friends?

-Machina won't leave tracks…it's the strongest mechanized weapon Elysium ever created, that Deponian…what does he think to do?-

Cletus was looking at Rufus, he couldn't understand what pushed him to anticipate his inevitable death.

-Cletus- Goal caught his attention, were those tears? –You can save him-

Rufus pulled back, but that thing was standing there motionless and it was rather scary.

-As soon as you're done I'll be waiting for you on Elysium and we'll start the operation- said Argus before entering the shuttle, the doors closed.

However the metallic thing didn't wait any longer, it moved closer to Rufus and strongly punched him in the stomach.

-Ouch…you could have at least…warned me- said Rufus with a broken voice, then it hit him again in the face, pushing him a few meters away.

Meanwhile Goal was watching it all horrified from the shuttle.

Rufus slowly stood up touching his face with the hand.

-Hey easy, I need this pretty face- he said breathlessly.

-You talk too much, you waste- spoke the machine.

-Ah so you can speak- surprisingly said Rufus.

-Sure, but I don't communicate with garbage-

-Are we done offending?- pointed out Rufus.

-You see? You don't realize, but you're the offense in this world- said the machine.

-It feels like talking to my father…- underlined Rufus.

-Mister Seagul programmed me, yes-

-You don't say…- concluded Rufus.

-And now I'm sorry but you and your rebel friends must die- the machine fling towards him but this time Rufus managed to avoid it rolling sideways.

-You think you can run forever?!- said the android.

-One can try!- answered Rufus in a hurry.

At those words the machine extended its left arm and grabbed Rufus by the throat. It slowly put him near itself.

-That's not fair!- said the boy while he tried to get rid of Machina's tight hold with his arms.

The android sneered, then its right arm turned into a long blade and it stabbed the boy with it.

Rufus didn't have the time to fight, or anyhow he couldn't have done that, that machine's strength was scary and its speed made it unpredictable. He only felt a strong heat where he had been hit, at the level of his eye.

Before pulling the blade out, the machine moved closer to his face, the blade, placed deeper and deeper, had Rufus spit a huge amount of blood from his mouth. Then Machina lifted Rufus bringing him to its own height, the boy instinctively touched the enemy's mechanic arm pointlessly trying to remove the weapon.

-You see- it whispered in his hear –you're so useless not even your friends came to rescue you, but they're hiding in their homes watching me kill you, unaware, or maybe not, that they're next and so they'd rather enjoy some other moments of life- he concluded distancing his face.

Rufus couldn't have retorted if he wanted to, words went down the wrong pipe and wouldn't come out.

He was starting to lose his strength, if at first his hands were tight on the mechanic arm now they had let go. If he kept on losing blood, not even his innate ability would have saved him.

-Here, die slowly without bothering anyone- harshly said the machine, pulling the weapon out with violence and throwing him to the ground.

Rufus lifted a hand, his sight was blurring and each sound was muffled to his hears.

Barely lucid, the boy slowly and hardly tried to stand up, all the weight on his legs and a hand pressing on the wound, he turned to Machina, blood running warm on his neck, dirty clothes, one step at a time he dragged himself towards it, struggling.

In that moment the battleship took off, raising a huge dust cloud while dark clouds concentrated in the sky.

-You're a strange human, I had been told you were flawed but I didn't expect you to look so desperately for death - sneered Machina.

After pronouncing those words, it pulled out a gun from the same arm it previously stabbed Rufus with, a laser gun that it pointed at him.

Whereas Tony, who had watched the entire scene horrified, couldn't stand looking anymore, so she started running toward Rufus. But Machina was ready to pull the trigger and…

FSHHHUM

Like a ray cutting through the air, the bullet went off like a shot, but…it hit Rufus only glancingly on the hat, making it fall.

-Ok, think it like that, he's my brother, ok?!-

Machina looked down.

Cletus deviated the shot with his stick, hitting the android's arm.

-Rufus- Tony was there on time to grab Rufus, who had reached his limit and fell to the ground.

-I'm sorry…- said the young girl in tears.

Rufus' eyes were dull and expressionless, the boy was gasping hardly.

In the meantime the first drops of water from the sky announced rain.

-To…ny?- said Rufus faintly.

-I'm here! I'm here now- said the girl, her voice shaking.

-Will you take care of him?- asked Cletus, without looking away from Machina.

Tony was still terrified.

-I was a coward- she said gritting her teeth.

-That's not time for remorse!- urged her Cletus –You have to get away from there-

The girl held Rufus, while the boy fainted after one last look to the weeping sky.

-How touching, I may puke- exclaimed Machina.

Cletus glared at it.

-Shut up, you mass of junk- he said scornful.

-Since when are you so sentimental?- retorted the android.

But Cletus didn't answer.

In that moment Bozo, who Doc ordered to do so, reached Tony, grabbed Rufus in his big arms and they went away together.

Machina sneered.

-Alone at last- immediately exclaimed the metallic thing, looking at Cletus like a lion does its unaware prey. Now Cletus knew that, if he wanted to win, he had to be smart, after all his adversary was just a machine.


	10. The little hill and the cunning

Rufus instinctively opened his eyes due to an extremely strong light, he was on a hill in Krem, the only one that faced the sea and on which grew a tree. Elysium was perfectly visible from there.

-Rufus?- a familiar but at the same time unheard from a long time voice called him, the boy turned.

-Mom?- he said surprised, but instantly looked away.

-Sure, who else? Are you still dreaming of reaching Elysium?- she giggled.

Rufus looked up, the magnificent floating city was there and it seemed to be mocking them.

-No, I don't think I want to go anymore…- Rufus bowed his head.

Ellie moved closer to him.

-What's up, honey, did you have a fight with Toni?-

Rufus touched his chest.

-Are you hurt?- she continued.

However, he avoided her by moving a little.

-I'm a waste, aren't I? I deserve to live on this planet- he said sorrowfully.

Ellie was surprised by those words, she had never heard him so pessimistic in the long time she had known him.

So she moved further, reaching the top of the hill, the long hair caressed by the wind, a perfume Rufus had long forgotten spread in the air.

He caught a glimpse of her.

-Tell me, mother, why didn't you tell me the truth?- he asked angrily.

She half-closed her eyes.

-Your father was a big dreamer- she eventually said –Patrick and Seagul were his best friends, together they worked for the Elysium's security-

Rufus was startled, Elysium?!

-They planned new security systems and in return- the young lady looked up in the sky –they promised that one day we could have lived there-

Of course they had been duped, thought Rufus, now serious.

-But what did I have to do with any of this? Why did you let them do such a thing to me? What happened to dad?!- he said.

The woman turned toward him, he looked back at her.

-I'm sorry…I never mentioned him…and you- said the young lady –he died due to an accident with an experiment and I…trying to save him I inhaled a substance that eventually…- she moved closer to him –eventually killed you-

He opened his eyes wide.

-I had been the direct cause to you father's death and it was too painful to discuss it with you-

Rufus looked away, how could he blame her?

-But when they told me you were alive, it didn't matter how, you were my son- firmly said Ellie and she took his hand.

-You're Rufus- she smiled at him –You're more similar to your father than you think-

Rufus stared at her intensely, no one had ever told him something like that.

-Stubborn, egocentric and a dreamer- she said giggling heartily.

Meanwhile, Rufus couldn't hold tears.

Ellie caressed his cheek.

-I'm sorry I couldn't teach you everything- she added melancholically.

He jumped lightly, so she was the reason why he didn't become like Cletus or Argus…

-I didn't allow them to take you away from me- she continued with a certain steadiness in her voice.

Then his mother approached him and held him tight in her arms.

-Bad moments are part of every human being's life, it's up to us to decide whether to keep going or not-

-Even when everything seems lost?- he said with a broken voice, trying not to cry.

The mother looked at his face, her eyes bright with tears and a sweet smile.

-Nothing is ever lost, not until there's hope- she said –you're living proof of that- she warmly kissed him on the forehead –you're my miracle- she concluded.

Then she stepped away.

Rufus was impressed by those words, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and when he opened them Ellie was gone.

He had almost removed his mother's memories, too painful for him to remember when, in order to save his life…she had died, forcing him to live with a father who had never loved him. He had kept on going thinking only about himself and his goal.

Goal…since he'd met her, something has changed. Patrick said he was a waste, truth is thanks to Ellie's love and presence Rufus was slowly becoming more and more human.

Once again Cletus had been thrown on a pile of garbage and once again he picked himself up.

-what a bore, it's quick- he gasped for the effort.

-it's almost admirable how stubbornly you keep on picking yourself up every time- pointed out the android.

-Call it a manufacturing defect- ironically said Cletus.

-However, telling everybody how I had to rip you apart because you were standing in my way is gonna be sad- said Machina while approaching him threateningly.

-For a bunch of scrap metal you talk too much- answered the Elysian, then he looked up.

It was raining heavily and it certainly didn't help.

-If you think rain is going to harm me, you're wrong- exclaimed Machina.

-You're still a machine- retorted Cletus looking at him.

-Yes, but my cuirass prevents the water from reaching my circuits!-

-is that so?- Cletus smiled as if he was waiting for that statement.

Machina didn't mind and threw itself at him, Cletus managed to avoid it with a sudden movement and the help of his stick, that appeared to elongate as he liked.

-That stick is annoying- said Machina, pulling its arm from the ground after the unsuccessful attempt.

-Nice, right? It changes its length and power according to the emotions, it's similar to the technology used to create you, but it only answers to me- proudly said Cletus.

That stick had been given to him many years ago from the chief of the Elysium's council, it was part of a plan for the use of an intelligent technology which only responded to its user's emotions thanks to the DNA of the person chosen to brandish it. Learning how to use it had not been simple. But Cletus, according to Patrick, was his most successful experiment, though Seagul didn't agree, as he considered Argus to be the best.

The latter found it harder to control his emotions, he was apparently deprived of them and so he could have never used such a weapon, that was the reason of his jealousy toward Cletus.

In the end, when Cletus was in complete control of the weapon, he was allowed to hold it and the creation of an android with the same technology was approved.

That machine, whose creation was entrusted to Seagul, was Machina.

-That little stick won't help you- yelled Machina and it modified its left arm. This time it pulled out an electrical whip!

-What the? How on Earth did they build you?- asked Cletus.

But, in return, the android repeatedly threw his whip on the ground with a huge clang.

-Thanks to my cuirass I can't feel an electric shock…But what about you?- pointed out Machina, while puddle got bigger and bigger because of the rain.

Toni, who had left Rufus in the care of the city's doctor, was watching the fight with Doc.

-Do you know who that boy is, Doc?- asked the girl to her friend.

-I believe is name his Cletus, Rufus mentioned him a few times on the way-

The girl, who had looked at him closely, noticed a weird resemblance to Rufus. That Cletus had to be one the babies mentioned by Patrick.

Now more than ever Toni would have wanted to step in, but what could she do to help the Elysian?

Machina threw his whip at Cletus, who elongated the stick and created a real shield of energy, bouncing the rope away.

The android grumbled annoyed.

-Ops, try again- provoked him Cletus.

So Machina didn't need to hear it twice and started throwing itself at him without holding back.

Though the shield was powerful, its attacks' violence was hard to bear and Cletus was gradually losing his strengths.

-How long are you gonna resist behind it? Eh?!- urged him the android.

But in return Cletus smacked his lips.

Until, with a well delivered hit, the shield broke and Cletus fell on his back breathlessly.

-You don't understand- said Machina while approaching him threateningly.

Cletus slowly picked himself up.

-You can't defeat me!- concluded the metallic being and once again it threw itself at him. This time Cletus shielded himself with the stick, so that the whip would twist around it. Nothing happened.

The two were startled.

-My stick appears to be electrical shock proof- sneered Cletus.

-And is your face punch proof?- Machina punched Cletus right in the face and he had to let go of the stick, thrown a few meters away, in the end the machine threw away the stick, that regained its little features.

It moved closer to Cletus.

-So, are you finally ready to die?- it said, while Cletus was on his knees cleaning the blood off his face.

-Did they program you to be funny in addition to long-winded?- said the young boy.

-According to Seagul, I'm his best creature- said Machina mockingly.

-Really, I thought Argus was his favorite- he said, trying to provoke it.

The android grinded.

-Your tongue is too sharp- said the machine.

Cletus picked himself up without looking away.

-That's my only credit, I admit it- he answered –did you say your cuirass doesn't allow water to penetrate the circuits?- he immediately added.

-So what?- said Machina annoyed.

-So what would happen if that cuirass was…- Cletus smiled –Removed?- he concluded.

-You're just wasting my time- irately said Machina and it was about to hit him.

But Cletus stoop up with a sudden movement and he used a pile of ruins as a springboard to threw himself at Machina.

The android was caught by surprise, since no one before had ever threw himself at it.

Once on the top of its head, someone threw the stick at Cletus, it was Toni who, unnoticed and taking advantage of the heavy rain, had managed to take the weapon back.

-Do you know what else this stick is for?!- he said pompously.

And, without waiting for an answer, Cletus pierced the stick between the cuirass and the back of the majestic machine.

-it can create an explosion strong enough to blow you arrogant cuirass up!- firmly said the Elysian.

-Don't make me laugh, if you do it you'll be involved as well- said Machina.

-Shall we try?- provoked him Cletus.

At that point the android tried to throw the whip at his shoulders, but Cletus was faster, it took a minute. The explosion started where Cletus had inserted the point of the stick and it was so strong to blow the back of Machina's cuirass up, while Cletus was thrown a lot of meters away. Toni reached him.

-Hey, are you okay?- she asked.

Laying down, the boy slowly opened his eyes but his first concern was the android.

The cuirassed thing had hit itself with the whip and was standing still because of the rain, after a few seconds a powerful electrical shock wrapped it up, it was a matter of a few seconds before it got shattered in pieces with a huge clang.

Toni sighed with relief, then she looked at Cletus, who looked worn out because of the fight and she involuntarily hugged him.

-You two sure…have a thick skin- she exclaimed crying again –Thank you- she then added and moved away, smiling at Cletus –you've both given us hope back-

He looked at her for a few seconds, normally he would have said something provocative or offensive, but from the moment a weeping Goal had begged him to save those people something about him had changed.

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the crowd who had flocked together, exulting and thanking Cletus for saving them, the Elysian felt oddly well despite all his bones were aching.


	11. A 19 years long operation

It had been two days since the shuttle took off, Goal was still locked in that room.

Though they knew she didn't have the codes, they strangely didn't hurt her, maybe her father prevented it from happening?

While Goal was sitting at the window, sadly looking at Deponia beneath her, her room's door opened. It was Patrick.

She looked at him with despise.

-Oh c'mon, child, don't look at me like that- he said in his defense.

-Monster- she exclaimed.

-Don't you want to know the truth about the organon?- he said.

The girl was surprised.

-Why would you tell me?- she asked.

-Because I thought you'd be interested and it's only a matter of time anyway, Machina is going to bring us the codes and Deponia and its inhabitants will only be a memory- said Patrick approaching the glass.

-Why? I don't understand, it's your country-

-Yes…a land we were confined in against our will- he hissed.

She frowned.

-You see, we wanted to live on Elysium too, like Rufus- he paused for a few instants –Me, Seagul and…Rudy, your friend's real father-

-And in order to do so you wanted to destroy everything?!- she scolded him.

-That wasn't the plan to begin with- he stepped away from the glass and looked right into Goal's eyes –You father proposed us a trade-

The young girl froze.

-If we had given him an indestructible force of defense, he would have let us live on Elysium-

-That doesn't make any sense, Elysium's resources alone allow the creation of an optimal defense!- said Goal.

-And who do you think is the genial mind behind those defenses?-

Goal jumped.

-It was us…year after year! Yet we had to struggle to live- Patrick grinded -You basked in pleasures, without a single day of effort, while we worked…-

Goal didn't know anything about it, she couldn't imagine that her father took advantage of the Deponians to build her city's defenses.

-But what does this have to do with the destruction of the planet?- she insistently asked.

Patrick closed his fists.

-Rudy died while we were studying a new mineral to exploit in the construction of an intelligent defense- he said with clear anger.

The young girl turned pale.

-So Seagul and I decided to return to the original plan, the one that established to create supermen, emotionless and unconcerned by danger, which would have made them unique-

Patrick looked out of the shuttle again and he started to laugh nervously.

-Pathetic…- he muttered under his breath –of course it was a failure, how could we think to change human nature?- he said.

In the meantime, Goal moved closer to him, looking at him with despise.

-Revenge- she hissed.

He remained silent.

-The most despicable among human motivations…- she continued –you're doing this for revenge!-

-When you father told us about the problem of Elysium…we suggested to destroy the planet- eventually said Patrick –so that Elysium could have run elsewhere-

The young girl bowed her head. Elysium was floating not far away from mainland and year after year it got closer to it. So the solution for them was to bring the city out of Deponia's orbit? Goal was incredulous.

-In the end Elysians…never cared for us-

In that moment the girl violently slapped the man, leaving a red mark on his face.

She massaged her palm, a furious look on her face.

-You disgust me!- she hissed between her teeth –the council sent us on Deponia to make sure there was life on it, to insure us a future on this planet- she looked intensely right into his eyes –and for 19 years you've craved its destruction with all of Deponia's inhabitants!- she finally screamed.

He looked at her without saying a word.

-We've waited for so long because…it wasn't an easy choice- explained Patrick with calm, then he turned and went to the door.

-Wait- said Goal before he could leave –I want to know which sort of genetic modifications you performed on Rufus, Cletus and Argus- she asked firmly.

 **Extra Chapter – My greatest friend**

Toni was sitting next to the bed where Rufus had been sleeping for two whole days now.

She slept and eat very little.

She often sighed, absorbed in who knows what thoughts, maybe the young girl was lost in old memories where Rufus and she were younger, playing among the houses in their hometown.

She remembered those days well, when everybody took care of the boy who lost his mother and was completely ignored by his father. He had always been brilliant in his own way, for example he always came home with a large amount of junk he would use to create lots of absurd objects. But the most beautiful story Toni carried in her heart happened ten years ago.

Once Rufus picked a bunch of filaments up, all that he could find, then he created a cage wrapping them up.

-What's it for?- asked the little clumsy Toni. At that time she had two long braids and lots of freckles on her cheeks.

-eheh- young Rufus had a wide smile on his face –you wanted a parrot, didn't you?-

-Me? Yes, for my birthday- she said sincerely.

-Then this is a surprise- he answered.

Then he came back to work without saying a word.

Toni didn't understand and so days passed.

The cage Rufus created opened and closed with a snap through a hook in its center, the boy put it on the top of a pile of garbage and junk, gently arranging in the middle a bunch of seeds, then he abandoned it there and left. It had been a couple of days when Rufus went running to Toni's house, opening the door wide.

-GOT IT- he enthusiastically yelled.

Little Toni had a jump scare, luckily she was alone most of the time at her place.

Rufus was holding a big colored bird that was struggling from side to side.

However, the little girl was mainly startled by the boy's appearance, covered in scratches and with filthy clothes.

-What have you done?- she said panicking and ran upstairs to get the first aid kit.

Meanwhile, he stood on the doorstep and spitted a feather every now and then.

-But what have you done?- she said while tamponing his scratches.

-it wasn't easy-

She glared at him.

-When it got in the cage, I thought I'd caught it- he put a hand behind his head –but I haven't thought about how to retrieve it from the cage- he giggled.

-You're so silly- she scolded him.

-But I wanted to give you a present- he said.

The two kids looked in each other's eyes.

Rufus smiled.

Toni sighed.

-Thanks- she said eventually.

The parrot's name was Frank, it lived for approximately 8 years, Toni remembered burying it in the backyard of her house, she loved it very much.

Rufus was like that, when Toni had a wish he did all he could to please her, most of the times getting in trouble, those troubles Patrick always forgave him for. Once Toni wished for a kite, so Rufus used the linens hanging outside the major's house. It wasn't a bad kite, but the major was upset. Or once Toni asked him for gold fishes and Rufus nearly drowned in the sea before Patrick could explain to him that gold fishes lived in fresh water and that the closest lake was miles away.

At the end of everything, remembered Toni, it was always Patrick who got them out of trouble.

They both weren't really keen on studying and skipping classes was one of their favorite hobbies.

They would hang in the city, exploring its every corner, eating all the sweets Mr. Harold brought them from Kapitol, then they would play trapshooting with two slings Rufus had built, their favorite targets were Mrs. Pakket funny hats, 10 points if you hit it unnoticed, 5 if she ended up chasing you with a shoe in her hand. It usually was Rufus to be run after and Toni laughed heartily.

In the end, they always ended on Krem's only hill where the only tree, that Toni liked to climb, grew.

-That's the greatest view in the country- exclaimed Toni sitting on a trunk.

-I'll reach it someday- said Rufus.

The girl knew what he was talking about, he had been repeating it every day for years now.

-Look, isn't it beautiful?- he would ask. The same question every night.

-Yes, it is- Toni would always answer.

Then he pushed himself out.

-One day I'll bring you there with me- he said enthusiastically looking at Elysium.

He had never said something like this before. Toni looked at him and blushed.

Then he smiled at her in his contagious way, a strong light in his eyes that always inexplicably attracted Toni.

-Yes- happily smiled the young girl.

Tears streamed down her face, tears of happiness and, at the same time, full of melancholy.

Yet nothing had changed until then, he was always incredibly reckless and she chased him with a first aid kit.

Toni smiled.

-Fool- she whispered.

The she stood up and moved closer to him, she lightly kissed him on the forehead and for a moment it felt like he was smiling, he had a serene expression, she wondered if he was having a nice dream.

She stepped away and walked to the door.

She had been the only one to change during those years. She had forgotten she used to dream of Elysium with Rufus, Patrick however had filled her head with lies.

But no more running now, it was finally time for a reckoning!

 **End of the extra chapter**


	12. A new road to follow

Toni lighted a cigarette and went out on the balcony to get some air. Night had fallen, the dark sky and the few lights in the neighborhood made the infinite stars of the firmament stand out.

Toni looked up and her eyes started to shine due to the reflex of those wonderful celestial bodies.

The girl inhaled her cigarette and then slowly exhaled the smoke creating a little cloud.

Cletus was a little further away, his eyes fixed on the sky and a thoughtful look. He still had a few patches on his face and he had kept his white suit, thought it was ripped in multiple points.

-It's really true that the sky at night is really fascinating- suddenly exclaimed Toni.

Cletus had to look at her.

The young girl's thick unleashed hair caressed her hips, her big and dark eyes lost in in the vastness of the sky.

Then she put her cigarette out and moved closer to him.

-Cletus, right?- she asked.

-Yes- he answered atonic.

-I heard you mentioned by Goal-

He raised his eyebrows.

-I knew Rufus' story but I had no idea he had two twins- she continued.

-We are not exactly…brothers- he corrected her.

She stared at him.

-Aren't you?- asked the young girl.

But he looked away and didn't answer.

-You know, I've known Rufus since I was born- Toni hanged out of the ledge, scrutinizing among the buildings with her gaze.

-I'm two years younger than you, yet he and I were always together up to no good- she continued.

Cletus was actually torn whether to keep listening to her or walking away, but…for some weird reason he decided to stay.

-we once tried to live together- said Toni while playing with a lock of her hair –But it didn't work-

Then she looked again at Cletus.

-I wanted to reach Elysium too, but…- Toni smiled sadly –but Patrick managed to deprive me of this desire filling my head with lies and revenge-

Cletus remained silent, she was venting…why with him? He felt the situation becoming heavier and heavier.

-so I gradually started feeling anger and resentment toward that city- the girl closed her fists –Rufus however…he never stopped saying "I'm going to Elysium"-

Cletus tried to look away, he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

-orders from Patrick prevented me from telling him about the resistance- Toni raised her voice a little –and eventually I hated him- the girl closed her eyes.

What the hell was he supposed to tell her? Cletus' mind was totally freaking out, he had never been in such a situation.

He remembered very little about his childhood, his relationship with Goal had started only because Patrick and Ulysses wished so in order to unite their "creations", but the two never had anything in common besides being Elysians.

So the boy put a hand behind his head.

The girl slowly moved closer to him, Cletus tried to pull back but his shoulders touched the wall.

-I hated the idea he wanted to reach that place no matter what, risking his life daily- said Toni and instinctively she, who was shorter than Cletus, put her head on his chest sobbing.

Cletus shivered, was he supposed to comfort her? Should he leave her there? What was he supposed to do? Someone please told him what he was supposed to do!

But no one could…not anymore, not in that case, so he did the most natural thing his heart told him, he put a hand on the girl's head gently caressing it. He couldn't really find the words, though.

After a while Toni detached a bit, brushed her tears away with the sleeve and then, her eyes reddened, she looked at Cletus giving a hint of a smile.

-thanks- she said.

Cletus blushed looking at that smile and that expression, which perfectly showed the girl's frailty.

-Anyhow, the couple's life wasn't meant for us- she continued –he's like a kid who's never grown up- she giggled –a dreamer-

-So maybe he will be right for Goal- finally Cletus spoke –she's always on cloud nine- he concluded.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst into laugh.

Toni laughed heartily, it was good for her, she needed it, while Cletus had never laughed so spontaneously before.

Eventually they both moved closer to the ledge.

-Truth is I need someone serious, someone who keeps his feet on the ground- suddenly said Toni when she put herself together.

Then she looked at Cletus.

-Do you know anyone?- she asked.

He was startled.

-Who, me? I don't think so- he said, lightly embarrassed.

Toni giggled.

-You look so much alike, though you're so different- said the young girl scrutinizing him –what a wonderful mystery you are-

She had completely disarmed him with her words, during all the time spent on that terrace he hadn't managed to say a word, yet she seemed to have understood everything about him. She was undoubtedly the most charming woman he'd ever met. He was about to find courage when Doc arrived.

-Ah you're here- said the short man –Rufus woke up- he said with a smile –come!- and he came back inside.

Cletus looked at Toni, the girl sighed with relief and walked to the door.

But before she could go inside, Cletus grabbed her arm. The young girl turned toward the Elysian.

-Something wrong?- she asked.

-I…- words piled up, then he inhaled. And since he wasn't good at all with words, he pulled Toni and kissed her on the cheek.

The girl was taken by surprise, she was actually expecting for something different.

After a few seconds Toni stepped away and glanced at him.

-Yes, but you can breathe now- she said amused.

Cletus, who had hold his breath till then, exhaled, as if stopping breathing had given him courage.

He took an hand to his chest, his heart was beating fast, his hands were shaking, but he was immensely relieved as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

From her point of view, she was extremely amused that that gesture had been so hard for him.

-Let's go say hello to my brother- he said then.

The young girl put a lock of her hair behind the ear, smiling sincerely, and they both walked into the house.

That night the stars in the sky kept shining intensely, witnesses to a new born love.

Five days after the fight with Machina, for two days Rufus had kept on coming to the hill, the only one in the entire town where a big green-leafed tree grew, he sat behind it and stare at the city.

He still had a few patches on his face and the wound still had to heal, but the pulsating idea to save Goal was always strong inside of him.

He didn't tell anyone about the dream he had while unconscious, he had so many questions he would have asked Patrick, first of all why he betrayed his city.

But now they had to find a way to reach them…yes, but how?

Since he woke up, he hadn't talk much with Toni and the others and it was still unclear to him why that jester Cletus was there with them, despise Doc explained to him the Elysian was the only reason they were still alive.

-Tsk…- Rufus smacked at that thought.

After he had been there in complete silence for a couple of hours, overwhelmed by who knows what thoughts, Toni came to him.

-I knew I'd find you here- exclaimed the girl when she was near him.

He nodded, thinking maybe one day he would have told here about his dream.

-So…what now?- she said, her hair down cradled by the wind.

But he didn't answer, he had too much on his mind.

-You know, sometimes I come back here alone- said Toni –in this place I hold a memory very dear to me- her voice was full of melancholy, but she was smiling.

At that point Rufus glanced at her and he noticed her hair, it had been a while since she had let it down. He always preferred it that way.

-You were right, I was afraid- she continued.

The two stared at each other intensely.

-But I don't want to run anymore- she concluded.

Rufus gave a hint of a smile.

-It's just now…I don't know what to do- he finally said.

-Let's go get Goal back- she encouraged him.

-Don't waste your breath, Toni, give up on him- Cletus had arrived, his back leaning against a wall.

Toni looked at him.

Rufus frowned.

-He would only stand in our way, what do you think he can do?- added Cletus, this time in a provocative way.

The young girl touched her face with a hand when she realized Cletus' game. Rufus turned his head a bit in order to glance at him.

-Poor Goal, that's what happens when you trust a waste-

Once he heard that, Rufus stood up immediately and glared at Cletus.

-Oh oh did my words finally wake you up?- said Cletus –but tell me, did you lose your voce besides your blood?- he continued with a malicious smile.

-Ok, I'm going to kill him- started off Rufus and was about to move closer to his brother when Toni grabbed his arm.

-No, Rufus, he's just provoking you- said his friend.

Then Cletus, who under Toni's command had changed his clothes wearing something more appropriate, pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

Rufus frowned, confused.

-what do you say, are you going to stay here and overthink or are you coming with me to save Goal…- he paused –and this planet?- finally said the Elysian with a firm look on his face.

Rufus didn't understand.

-We fixed the shuttle Goal fell from- said Toni, smiling to her confused friend.

Then Rufus approached Cletus. The Elysian looked down on him, Rufus instead looked away sullenly.

-Yes. I'm coming with you- he said, not willing to admit that maybe Cletus had changed.

Toni moved closer to both of them.

-A truly bizarre pair- she said.

-We're not a pair- burst Rufus.

-It's just a way of saying…idiot- retorted Cletus.

The two stared at each other.

Then Rufus turned aside with his arms crossed.

-Jester- he snorted.

Cletus sighed, while Toni started laughing under her breath.

In her mind they were a truly bizarre team, but in her heart she knew they could make it.

After one day of preparation, when everything was ready, they prepared to leave.

-Rufus, are you sure you're okay?- asked Toni, still worried about his wounds.

-Yes- he said upright –You know I recover quickly-

The young lady knew well that he wasn't capable of lying, just like her.

Then she turned towards Cletus, who was adjusting the coordinates to reach the organon's shuttle.

-He's in your hands, then- she said.

He turned toward the Deponian, she smiled once again like she did that night.

He would have wanted to tell her something more, but…

-Yes- was the only thing that came out.

That Toni had a weird effect on him, every time she smiled an unknown feeling grew inside him.

Rufus looked at the two of them, who were still staring at each other.

After a few instants, the Deponian half-closed his eyes.

-Do you need a room?- he started off maliciously.

The two were startled.

-What the hell are you talking about?!- said Toni.

-A room?- confusingly asked Cletus.

Toni blushed visibly, so much that she had to leave the shuttle due to the embarrassment.

In the meantime Rufus was laughing heartily.

Everything was ready, now the reckoning was just a matter of time.


	13. Perfect imperfect

-Six days! It's been six DAYS!- Argus was furious.

-Calm down, Argus, Machina must have let itself go- said Patrick.

-And you, Patrick, did you have to blab everything to Goal?!-

A third person had spoken, it was Seagul, finally in flesh and bone.

He was a man of medium height, with a bandage on his eye and military clothes, probably typical of Elysium, dark short hair and a completely calm look.

-Ulysses is gone, it wouldn't have made a difference whether she knew everything or not- answered Patrick.

Seagul smirked.

-We have a bigger problem here…- interrupted them Argus -I haven't been able to contact Machina since we've left the ground-

-Argus, calm down, you're gonna turn my hair white- scolded him Seagul –he'll be here soon, you'll see-

The boy snorted and sat on a chair.

The three were in the cockpit of the shuttle.

-You see, he'll come back with the codes, let's enjoy our rest- continued Seagul.

But Argus wasn't convinced at all, just like it still wasn't clear to him why Cletus had stayed on that planet.

In the meantime, Rufus and Cletus managed to land without drawing suspicion.

The organon's ship was flying nearby Elysium, hidden in the clouds, and the Elysian knew well that huge shuttle and its weak spots, they left their shuttle next to the right wing and there they split. Cletus had given specific indications on how to reach the room they kept Goal locked in.

Slowly Rufus, with his unusual feline techniques, was advancing among the soldiers' lines.

When he finally reached the long awaited door.

-There's too many guards- he muttered under his breath, hid in a corner thinking about a way to avoid them…

-If I try to stone them they'll activate the alarm- the boy touched his chin with a hand forcing himself to think about something more constructive –May I dazzle them with a blinding light? No…where would I find such a strong lamp- smoke was about to come out his ears, he wasn't used to thinking this much. Suddenly, it came to his mind –Bingo!- he exclaimed.

He waited for a guard to move closer, then he suddenly came out and punched him, knocking him out.

-Wow, Rufus, you're strong- he commented, while massaging his aching hand.

The plan was simple, he would have pretended to be Argus, so he took the guard's clothes, fixed his hair, quite a challenge considering his massive rebel lock, and he approached the door with casualness.

The guards stared at each other.

-SO?! Are you gonna let me through or are you just gonna stand there like idiots?- said Rufus trying to imitate Argus' arrogance as best as he could.

-Ah yes yes, sir- a guard saluted and the others followed, then they opened the door and Rufus came in.

-eheh idiots- he said laughing under his breath.

Goal was there standing next to the window.

-Goal!- said Rufus as soon as he saw her.

It took her a while, more or less the time it took him to put his hair in order.

-Rufus!- she exclaimed with joy and ran towards him to hug him.

The boy groaned a bit for the pain but, at the same time, that gesture made him happy.

-Oh sorry, did I hurt you?- she asked.

-No no don't worry-

-I knew you'd come- added the young girl with a smile.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

-But…- began Goal –how did you get here?-

-Ah we used your shuttle, the one you fell on Deponia with-

-We?- asked the girl.

Rufus sighed.

-Yes…Cletus…- it was almost hard for him to say –he helped me-

Goal wasn't surprised.

-But not we have to go, this place will soon blow up-

-What?!- exclaimed the young girl.

-Yes, we want to trigger the self-destruction-

-And where's Cletus?- she asked.

-He went to the command center…any problem?- he asked.

-Oh no! He's gonna get himself killed- concluded Goal.

The door of the command center opened and Cletus entered, utterly calm.

-Cletus?!- said Argus, standing up the moment he saw him.

-Yes it's me- said the brother with complete calm.

-But how the hell are you dressed?- pointed out first thing Argus.

-Ah these? Well, mine were filthy and ripped, so I had to change my outfit-

And trousers and shirt were a much better combo than a suit, Toni said.

-Why did you stay on that planet?- asked Seagul then.

-Ah I wanted to see Machina at work- he answered in a hurry –I've never seen it on the field before- he concluded.

-So you didn't run with the tail between your legs- intervened Patrick –I'm glad to see you again-

-Cletus, what the hell happened to Machina?- continued Argus.

-Ah yes, I think it's been destroyed and I had to come back with the shuttle Goal landed on Deponia with-

-De…destroyed? What do you mean "destroyed"?- babbled Seagul, who was its creator.

-yes, those Deponians have plenty of aces up their sleeves, you wouldn't think that, but I…managed to escape with this- Cletus pulled the chip with the codes out.

Patrick sneered.

-After all, I made you smart- said the dirty major.

-Yes…It appears so- answered an atonic Cletus while approaching the shuttle's commands.

Meanwhile, Argus didn't stop looking at him intimidatingly for even a second.

-And tell me, brother- pointed out Argus -What happened to your stick?-

Cletus didn't turn.

-I must have forgotten it, it doesn't matter, I'll have them design another, that one was flawed-

Argus was more and more irritated by Cletus' unusual behavior.

-C'mon, let's not care about those trivialities!- intervened Patrick –you have the honor to push the button and finally end that grimy planet-

-Why would he get himself killed?- asked Rufus while the two travelled along the corridors.

-A few days ago, Patrick came to me and we talked, he told me certain things…-

Rufus stopped suddenly.

-What did he tell you?- asked Rufus.

-Revenge is the thing that makes them act against Deponia, they were…-

-Let down?- continued Rufus.

-Yes…- Goal was looking at him confusingly -Your father's death was their motive, full of hatred and anger, that was the spark that caused their destruction plan- concluded the young girl.

The boy sighed.

-And eventually-

The boy stared at her.

-Eventually he told me what makes you…"unique"-

Rufus frowned, she meant the experiment.

-In each one of you have been mixed the regeneration gene, which made you look alike, and a different single gene for everyone-

-Don't keep me hanging, Goal!- he said with extreme curiosity.

The young girl inhaled.

-You were supposed not to fear death in any way, a soldier capable of handling every situation, but of course your mother incident stimulated you to learn from your past mistakes, you understood dying could be painful not only for you…-

-But also for those who surround you…- he concluded, clearly talking about himself.

She nodded.

-They noticed that and abandoned you on Deponia- said Goal miserably and she looked at the boy, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

-Except those 186 times- exclaimed Rufus then.

The girl didn't understand what he was talking about and started looking confused.

-It's the times I crashed on the ground in the attempt to reach Elysium- Rufus looked at her –I haven't really learned that lesson-

The girl giggled, she was afraid she had made him sad, but in the end he was always Rufus.

-No, that's because you're a little silly- she said amused.

-Gne gne, let's go on- he said.

-So Cletus was given an extreme cunning, a brilliant mind in fact-

-A pain in the ass, practically- said Rufus with his arms crossed.

Goal shook her head.

-You see, Rufus, living on Deponia you had the chance to learn, though in your own way, the wonders of a life of sacrifices-

-And of filth…- he added.

-Cletus, on the other hand, having lived on Elysium never got any of that, everyone told him how good he was, no one ever scolded him-

-What a wonderful life- added again Rufus with a sad sigh.

-So for him every action he made was correct and, even if he was wrong, no one pointed that out to him- tried to explain Goal.

-Super spoiled- coughed Rufus, pretending.

-Anyway…- continued Goal –his cunning made him Patrick's favorite, but sadly made him unable to distinguish right and wrong on his own-

-Rookie- commented Rufus once more.

The girl looked at him with half-closed eyes.

-Ok ok I'll stop- said the Deponian.

-If he saved you, it's because I asked him to- revealed Goal –but I believe in his heart he knew it was the right thing-

-You're too good, Goal, you know that?- pointed out Rufus.

-He's the reason you're alive, Rufus!- she said, resigned by now.

-Details, but tell me about Argus-

The young girl sighed.

-the worst happened to him, I think- the girl swallowed, Rufus frowned, what could be so bad?

-Argus was deprived of any form of desire, no dreams, no hope- the two looked at each other stunned –no emotions-

There were a few seconds of silence.

-However, Patrick told me that the three experiments failed- continued Goal.

-What?!- exclaimed Rufus.

-Clearly the experiment didn't go as planned, that's why the organon is made of androids, after all it is impossible to alter human nature-

-What does this mean?- eventually asked Rufus.

-It means neither Argus is as perfect as they hoped-


	14. A long countdown

-How long does it take you with those codes, Cletus?- urged him Patrick.

-Ah I'm almost done- he said in a hurry.

-Really?- Argus had moved closer –you know, Cletus, I thought you were smart, not naive-

Cletus casted a glance over him.

-What do you want, Argus?- he asked straightforwardly.

But Argus pointed a gun at his head in return.

-I wasn't born yesterday, I know you destroyed Machina-

Patrick and Seagul were bewildered by those words.

-Argus, what are you talking about, Cletus is one of ours and he's loyal to me- said Patrick.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Patrick, but since I trust no one I am completely sure about this- he paused for a few seconds –you could have only fight it back with your stick- he hissed.

Cletus smiled.

-Clap clap, do you want a golden medal now that you figured it out?- he provoked him.

-Damn you!- Argus grinded and in that moment the door opened.

-EVERYBODY FREEZE!- Rufus came in with his usual cockiness, ignoring who he may be up against.

Cletus touched his face, baffled.

-Rufus!- whispered Seagul.

-Father…- said an upright Rufus.

-Rufus?- continued Patrick, baffled.

-Dirty major- said Rufus glaring at him.

-Yes well, Cletus, Argus and Goal is over there, now there's every one of us- concluded Cletus in a hurry.

-No no you'll be gone soon- threateningly said Argus.

-Oh no, soon you will all be…gone- said Cletus pushing a button on commands' chart.

An alarm went off and a countdown starting from 40 minutes appeared on the monitor in the center of the room.

-40 minutes? Which self-destruction takes 40 minutes?- observed Rufus.

There was a moment of general bewilderment.

-What happened to the guards?- pointed out Seagul then.

-Ah those, I think they're sleeping- answered Goal.

Patrick and Seagul stared at each other in confusion.

Cletus took advantage of Argus' distraction and threw himself at him, trying to take his gun.

In the meantime, Rufus was glaring at both Argus and Cletus.

-What are you staring at, boy?- asked Patrick.

-You betrayed us! They trusted you- said the young boy.

-Yes well, too bad I've never been on their side, you know Rufus, I wanted to leave that terrible planet just like you-

-I know your story- said the guy.

-So you know we've been used and then betrayed- said Patrick.

-That didn't give you the right to decide the fate of an entire planet- commented Goal.

-Rufus, you're still in time- intervened Seagul –Join us now and you can live on Elysium- the man had a malicious look.

Instead, the boy felt only despise for him.

-But who do you think we are?!- once more Goal intervened –you'll end up like you deserve, and my father too, once we sabotage your plan we'll expose you to the council-

Patrick sneered out of disapproval.

-C'mon, let go- Cletus was rolling around the room with Argus and they were both holding tight.

-You're insane if you think of screwing everything up, why are you doing this?- yelled at him Argus.

-Because…because it's not right to destroy an entire planet-

-since when can you tell right from wrong?-

-I don't know! I just know it's wrong-

-We were perfect and you're screwing everything up- added Argus.

-There's no such thing as perfection, Argus- firmly said Cletus.

At those words Argus let go, Cletus immediately stood up with the gun in his hands.

They were both out of breath.

-Cletus, we need to reach the lifeboats- urged him Goal.

-Yes…- he said and was about to reach them.

But Patrick had an hidden gun he immediately pulled out.

-Stop!- he said.

-Cletus, watch out!- warned him Goal.

But the boy hurried up, Patrick pulled the trigger the moment Cletus threw himself at Goal and Rufus pushing them out of the room. They closed the door and then sabotaged the lock by shooting at it.

-Ouch- murmured Rufus slowly standing up –Why do I always end up on the ground?- he complained.

-Cletus? Are you hurt?- Goal was sitting next to him.

-It's nothing, just a scratch- Patrick's shot had hit his shoulder.

-Take this- Rufus untied the bandana he took around his neck and handed it to Goal.

The two brothers looked at each other, a satisfied smile slowly appeared on Cletus' face, Rufus resisted briefly and immediately looked away, he couldn't admit that Cletus could be nice.

-Your egocentrism is flooring sometimes- commented Cletus.

But Rufus remained silent.

In the meantime Goal had bandaged the Elysian's shoulder with the handkerchief. Rufus was looking at Cletus again.

The two Elysians stared at him.

-What's up? What are you staring at?- the young boy eventually burst –I only did it because I owned him-

-Yes sure- they both said simultaneously, giggling under their breath.

-Just one question- asked Cletus standing up –where are the guards?-

Cletus turned toward his brother.

-So you're not as dull as you look- he said.

-And I may keep on surprising you- he said in return.

In the end the three of them headed to the main bridge.


	15. SHOOT!

The three were running to reach the bridge where the shuttles were, it sure would have been easier if the ship wasn't some sort of labyrinth with doors closing to prevent them from passing.

-It has to the be them from the command center- pointed out Goal when the umpteenth door closed in their face.

-That's good news, isn't it? It means they're still in there- observed Rufus.

-Yes, but we need to get out of here as soon as we can- said Goal stopping all of a sudden.

The two looked at Goal.

-Can't you make a hole in the wall?- she asked then.

Cletus and Goal looked at Rufus instinctively.

The boy immediately started to think of a solution…

Using the laser gun Cletus had taken from Argus and a bit of Rufus' intelligence, they managed to turn the weapon in a laser ray powerful enough to create a way through the iron wall.

-You're a weird genius, Rufus- said Cletus once they were out.

-I know, everybody says so- he said upright, like he always did when he received a compliment.

Once on the bridge, they started running toward the hatchway of emergency.

-It's…opened- pointed out Rufus, out of breath due to the effort.

-yes, it's an emergency system, it opens when the alarm goes off- answered Cletus –are you ok?- he then asked.

Rufus waved his hand.

-Never been better- he said, clearly lying.

-Guys, which one should we take?- asked Goal as she looked around the multiple shuttles.

-Ah I sabotaged them all, except one- said Cletus.

The girl gave a hint of a smile.

They were all about to embark on the one functioning ship, first Goal, then Rufus, then…

-FREEZE!- a voice from the entry startled Rufus while he was embarking.

An armed Argus started shooting in their direction.

Rufus jumped out of the stepladder and rolled behind one of the broken shuttles.

-Damn you, I swear this time I'll kill you all- said Argus, clearly angry.

-RUFUS- screamed Goal.

The boy waved them to go.

Cletus and Rufus stared at each other for a moment, then the Elysian locked the little door and urged Goal to turn the ignition on.

-I'm not leaving him here, not again- said the young girl.

-We have to go, Goal, if this shuttle gets damaged too, we won't be safe as well- he said alert.

-But!- she tried to retort.

Meanwhile, Argus started shooting against them while he was approaching.

-No buts, we will come back, now we just have to save this ship. C'MON!- he urged her.

Though reluctantly, the young girl turned the ignition on, then brought the cloche onwards and the shuttle flew with a rumble, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind.

Argus covered his face because of the rising wind and was giggling under his breath.

-Oh it's so sad to be once again left alone to die - he then told Rufus, who was still hidden -This time I'll make sure to kill you with my own hands, though- he concluded.

-Oh that's truly nice of you, but that really wasn't necessary- answered the Deponian.

-Found you!- said Argus with a gun pointed at Rufus.

But the boy looked anything but desperate, he kicked the gun out of Argus' hand, then stood up and ran out of the hatchway.

Argus rolled his eyes, annoyed, then he slowly went out too. Rufus was laying on the ledge, worn out by all this running back and forth.

-What, are you already tired?- said Argus.

-Ah no, that's just a present from an old friend of yours- answered Rufus in return.

Argus smiled under his breath once more.

Then the ship started trembling and one of the four motors literally blew up.

-It appears your attempt to destroy the shuttle is paying off- pointed out Argus with a strange calm –You see, though, if this explodes, you'll die too-

-Yes, well, whatever- said Rufus.

Argus smacked.

-Whatever? Aren't you afraid of dying?-

-It depends-

-It depends?- Argus frowned –On what?-

-On the reason why I'm dying-

-Because you're a useless waste abandoned by his friends?- answered Argus before Rufus could finish.

-No, because this way both the Deponians and…Goal will have a future- firmly said Rufus.

-Sacrificing yourself for others is a pointless lifestyle- Argus approached him with the gun pointing at him –and once I kill you I may also be able to save myself-

-You know- said Rufus smiling –I believe you're stalling- he told him.

Argus frowned.

-What the hell are you talking about, I'm not stalling-

-Then why does it take you so long to shoot?- he said with a provocative look.

Argus grinded and shot, but he only barely hit Rufus' arm. Instinctively, Rufus closed his eyes.

Then he reopened one and cover the scratch with the other arm.

-Really? Neither I would have missed from such a distance- he said then. Argus shot again and again and again, but all the shots failed and only a few of them caught Rufus, barely catching his surface.

Rufus lifted a finger when Argus stopped shooting randomly.

-Ok ok either finish it or drop the gun- he said, out of breath –why don't you try tickling now?-

Argus was furious but his hand was still shaking.

-ARGUS?- Seagul had reached the bridge, he had probably been there watching the scene for a while.

However, Argus didn't look away and neither did the Deponian.

There were a few moments of silence.

-Argus, what are you waiting for? SHOOT!- urged him again Seagul.

But Argus closed his eyes and caught his breath, then he exhaled…

-I can't…- he stopped lowering his eyes –I can't do it…- he finally said quietly.

Then there was another explosion on the ship, another motor of the wing where the two were blew up, the side bended and Argus and Rufus lost balance and fell down.

Seagul, who was on top, managed to hold.

Luckily Rufus grabbed a metal bar and with the other hand he was grasping Argus' arm…

-What are you doing?- asked Argus, who seemed to have lost all the arrogance that marked him –Why did you grab me?!-

Rufus looked at him, his face clearly showing the pain he was feeling right now.

-You said it yourself, didn't you? It's pointless to die in vain- he firmly answered, trying to give a hint of a smile.


End file.
